Walk to the Beach
by SugarMama123
Summary: When he was bored, Alvin decided to take a walk to the beach with Simon, where they encounter a man named Andrew. He seems nice, but when something bad happens to Theodore, who really did it? Rated T to be safe. COMPLETED! YAY! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was pouring outside the Seville household, and Alvin and his brothers had absolutely nothing to do. They were all so bored. To keep himself occupied, Alvin played some video games, often called a Playstation 3, but that soon bored him.

Simon tried building something, something that he called The House, where people could go in when it's raining, where people could sleep, or where people could just hang out and do whatever. You'd think Simon, being smart, would figure out that he was in one right at that moment, but he continued on anyway.

Theodore offered to help Dave with dinner, which he often did, but it was no other regular dinner. They were going out to eat pizza. Dave didn't know what Theodore would do, since he couldn't… well… drive or make the pizza. He didn't work there. And he was too short, let alone too _young_ to drive.

"These games are SO boring!" Alvin shouted from his room. Although he had bought one the previous day, one that he LOVED when he played it at a friend's house, he got really bored. He decided something. He decided that he would go for a walk.

But, of course, since it was pouring out, he had to wait for the rain to be over.

But before he could do that, Dave had called him downstairs so they could get ready to go to Pizza Hut.

"Alvin, we're getting ready to go to Pizza Hut! Hurry up!" Dave said, with his AWESOME yellow raincoat and AWESOME yellow hat on. Simon and Theodore had their coats and boots on, and their hats.

Alvin sighed. He really wanted to do _something_. But maybe Pizza Hut wasn't so bad. So he decided to go with Dave and his brothers there, even though he didn't have a choice.

About four minutes later, they were in their car, driving to Pizza Hut. There was an old man in front of them that kept falling asleep, and his head hit the horn on his steering wheel so there were endless honks that hurt their ears. But every time the old man fell asleep he woke up because of the noise.

Then he would shout, "Shut up you crazy kids and get off my lawn!" although there were clearing no crazy kids on his lawn. So he could have easily said, "Shut up me and get off my steering wheel!"

"Why does that man have to be so loud?" Dave asked, sighing. He was tempted to pass the old man but there was a policeman behind him, and he would get a ticket. Which he hated. He hated getting tickets. Tickets forced him to pay money. Which he also hated.

Soon, after about an hour although Pizza Hut was down the road, thanks to the old man for making them late, they arrived to their destination.

In Pizza Hut, their waiter was the worst you'd probably ever see. He spat when he talked and he was so thin you could see his ribcage through his clothes, not mentioning his spinal cord and just about every bone in his body.

"What would you like to order today?" The waiter spat all over Dave.

"We would like…" Dave noticed a drop of drool dripping down his chin. "Ew…."

"What would you like?" The waiter, named Steve, repeated.

"Just give us a regular large pizza." Dave said, sighing. His hair was all full of spit and that wasn't the kind of thing you wanted in your hair.

"Large pizza it is then." Steve said, walking away. He disgusted all of them.

"Dave, guess what _I'm_ building today!" Simon said.

"Let me guess. A toothbrush?" Dave asked.

"No, a thing a call The House. That'd make millions! It seems as though that I've seen it somewhere before, but there's no patent so I can make it." Simon replied.

"Oh." Dave just simply responded. _Last time Simon built a toilet plunger!_ Dave thought. It wasn't bad though, because they needed the toilet plunger, and Dave didn't have one at the time.

There were two old people in a booth behind them, who looked like they were dressed up as pirates.

"AAARGH, are you gonna eat that chocolate chip cookie?" One asked.

"No, I have scurvy, and I can't eat it! AAARGH!" The other said.

"AAARGH!"

They talked all about scurvy, which to people who don't know is a disease where your gums rot and your teeth fall out.

It was a long day at Pizza Hut that day. Finally, Steve came back with pop and pizza. Steve just assumed they all liked Pepsi.

After eating, Dave decided to go grocery shopping. He needed groceries very badly, so they went out to the car.

"Do we _have_ to go to the grocery store?" Alvin asked. He wanted to go for that walk and FAST. He never wanted anything more… maybe he didn't but that's not what he thought at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, getting in the car.

"Can I maybe… uh… go for a walk?" Alvin asked.

"I don't care." Dave said. "Just don't go too far and don't stay far from the grocery store. I don't want you to get lost." Dave couldn't believe he was letting Alvin go by himself! So he didn't let him go alone. "But Simon has to go with you."

"Deal!" Alvin shouted louder than he intended. "Come on, Simon! Let's go to the lake!"

"Fine. Maybe I'll find some interesting stuff there." Simon said more to himself.

The lake was about a hundred yards from the store Dave wanted to go to, so it wasn't too far and Dave wouldn't have to look too hard for them.

The lake was a beautiful place where people went with their friends to hang out or go for a swim. It had some sand, and some people called it a beach instead. There surprisingly wasn't any fish, and there was an old man who was always fishing, trying to catch one. He constantly was there, and often mumbled under his breath, "Where are them stupid fish?!"

But the old man was asleep right then. Dave always warned them to keep a safe distance away from the man, thinking he was crazy or dumb. Maybe he was, but nobody knew who he was or where he was from.

"So…" Alvin tried to start a conversation, but a simple 'so' wouldn't help, so he tried something. "How is your new invention?"

"It's coming along great. I just have to get some paint and it'll be done." Simon replied.

Simon's 'house' was an exact copy, except it was smaller, of their house. It fit in his lab, or basement, and there were the same exact things in the real house, even the basement, with a copy of that house, and it went on and on forever.

"That's good." Alvin commented.

Then suddenly from behind a bush, a tall slightly overweight man stepped out. He had blond hair and a goatee. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans. He was pretty big, though, and looked very muscular.

"Hi!" Alvin said to the dude. The man looked like he was around fifty or something. He looked very fit for fifty.

"Alvin!" Simon scolded under his breath.

Alvin wouldn't listen. "What's your name?" He asked the man.

"My name is Andrew." The man said, not looking from the water, which he currently was looking at.

"My name is Alvin, and this is my brother Simon." Alvin said. Then he went into big details of his family, his house, and address.

Andrew smiled. "Sounds like you have a very smart brother." Andrew commented. "He even has an invention coming on, a House." Andrew pretended to be surprised for Simon's sake.

"It looks just like the shelter we reside in." Simon said. "I call it a House though."

Andrew then commented on every family member until there were no more. "So, how old are you two?" He asked.

"Nine." Alvin said.

Simon couldn't believe that his brother was telling this stranger so much about them. Simon, although he was building an obviously already made invention, knew better than that.

"How old is that other one, Theodore, is that his name?" Andrew asked. "Just to know."

"He's nine too." Alvin said. "He's the youngest though. I'm oldest, and Simon is in the middle."

Andrew grinned. "So you three are triplets?" He inquired, still grinning. "That's cute."

"Yeah, we are triplets." Alvin said.

To Simon it seemed as though Andrew needed to know everything about them. He asked them about their school, their ages, some personal questions about Dave, and lots of other things that Simon didn't think seemed appropriate to tell a stranger, especially when you didn't know if the stranger was a meany.

For about another hour, Andrew asked them about their personal lives, and things along those lives. Soon it seemed as though Andrew could write a whole life story with the information Alvin had given him. Then Dave arrived with a carload of stuff.

"Dave, this is Andrew." Alvin said. "He sounds very nice."

"He thinks we're nice too." Simon added. To Alvin he whispered, "Considering he knows just about _everything_ about us!"

"Hi, Andrew." Theodore grinned. "I'm –"

"Nice to meet you, Theodore." Andrew said, shaking his little hand.

"Wow, he even knows my name!" Theodore was stunned when Andrew told him so much stuff about himself.

"And you even like to bake stuff." Andrew finished.

"I do!" Theodore said. "I _love_ to bake stuff."

Dave found it very odd that someone he never met knew so much about his sons. He began to wonder, but then it started to rain again.

"Bye, Andrew." Alvin said, getting in the car.

"Bye, Alvin the mischievous one." Andrew said simply.

"Bye, Andrew." Simon said, following Alvin into the car.

"Bye, Simon, the one who has a house in the basement that looks just like the shelter that you live in." Andrew said to Simon.

"Bye, Andrew." Theodore said, getting in beside Simon.

"Bye, Theodore who adores to eat and cook and stuff of that nature." Andrew said.

"That sounded cool." Alvin said.

Then Dave drove away, waving simply to Andrew, wondering about this 'Andrew' person.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, here's chapter 2! I got one review from DiceRox09. Thank you, DiceRox09. **

**As for the rest of you, why aren't you reviewing?! Don't you like it? If you do, please tell me so. If you absolutely HATE it, tell me and tell my WHY. If you hate it, and you don't tell me why, you are mean. It is not nice to be mean.**

Chapter 2

Later that night, Dave was still thinking about Andrew. He never met him before, but still, he seemed to know just about everything about him, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

But, Andrew didn't look like a criminal, so Dave wondered why he was taking the whole thing so seriously. As a matter of fact, Andrew and Dave could become best friends forever, grow old and play cards or do other old person activities together. And then Dave could look back at this and laugh.

Dave and his boys were watching cartoons together on the couch and Dave decided that he would ask Alvin and Simon why Andrew knew so much about all of them.

"Alvin, Simon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dave asked, looking over to his two oldest sons.

"Sure, Dave." They replied and followed Dave to the kitchen while Theodore stayed back to watch TV.

Dave motioned to the table, so Alvin and Simon took a seat. "Why did Andrew, a person I've never even met before, seem to know everything about you as if he was… well… you?" He inquired sternly. "Did you tell him everything about yourselves?"

"Yeah, but –" Dave cut Alvin off.

"How many times do I have to tell you to never talk to strangers, Alvin? Simon, you know better, too."

"But –" Alvin started again, but once again Dave cut him off.

"No buts. Just answer my question." Dave narrowed his eyes at Alvin. "I'm sure that you know better. No offense, but telling a person you've never met before everything about you is… how do I put this… stupid."

"Dave, he seemed like a really nice guy, and I don't think he'd do anything mean!" Alvin protested.

"Alvin, you don't know _anything_ about Andrew, do you?" Dave asked. "He probably didn't give you a life story, now did he?"

"No." Simon replied. "He didn't. But I tried to stop Alvin, but he wouldn't listen!"

"Do you want me to ground you two?" Dave asked.

"So, you're giving us the option of whether or not we're getting grounded?" Alvin couldn't believe it!

Dave nodded. "You could say that. But, you two have to clean the toilets. Do we have a deal?"

"How long would we be grounded?" Simon asked.

"A month or two." Dave replied. "Or, you could clean the toilets for a month or two. You're choice."

"We'll clean the toilets." Alvin didn't want to be grounded, even though it wasn't new to him. Cleaning the toilets was pretty new to him. People said you should try new things! So why not?

Simon glared at Alvin. "But _I _want to be grounded!" He growled.

"Would you rather clean the toilets and work on your house, or be grounded and not work on your house?!" Alvin whisper-yelled.

"I'd clean the toilets." Simon agreed. "So, how often do we have to clean the toilets, Dave?"

"Every day, for two months, until November." Dave replied, and grinned. "Simon, you can even use the toilet brush thing you made."

Simon beamed that Dave let him use the Toilet Brush 3000 (another one of his AWESOME inventions) to clean the toilet.

"Is that all?" Alvin asked. "Because, I mean, we told a stranger everything about us, and that stranger could just happen to be a –"

"Just go watch TV, Alvin." Dave sighed and walked back to their living room to watch TV again.

About an hour later, after watching a TV movie, Dave made his three go to bed. "It's time for bed, boys." He said sharply. "GO TO BED! AAAHHH!"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore looked at him with a scared expression on their faces.

"I mean, please go to bed." Dave looked very embarrassed.

So Alvin, Simon, and Theodore cautiously walked back up the stairs to their bedroom.

When they were all in their jammies, Alvin plopped on his bed with a huff. "Now we have to clean the toilets for two whole months!" He said as if he couldn't believe it. "I _hate_ cleaning toilets."

"Well, look on the bright side, Alvin. WE GET TO USE THE TOILET BRUSH 3000!" Simon said as if it were the best thing in the world.

"Yippee." Alvin said sarcastically.

"How come Andrew knew so much about me?" Theodore asked. "It's like he knew everything about me! He even knew the school I went to!" He seems really cool."

"That's because Alvin told Andrew everything about you and everybody." Simon answered his question, glaring at Alvin. "You never do that. Why would you do it now?"

"I don't know." Alvin said, very frustrated. "I just… he seemed like a really nice person."

"But really, really nice people don't know every single thing about us." Simon pointed out.

"Yeah." Alvin had to agree. "I just… there was something about him that… seemed like… he would be really nice."

Dave came up to tuck them in. "Night Simon." He said.

"Night, Dave." Simon said, stretching and yawning so he could easily fall asleep. Maybe he'd have a nice dream, or come up with a new invention!

"Night, Theodore." Dave said.

"Night Dave!" Theodore said, and he sounded really tired.

"Night, Alvin." Dave said to Alvin.

"Night, Dave." Alvin said. "Tomorrow I'm going to have to clean the toilet! EW!"

"With the Toilet Brush 3000!" Simon reminded him.

"Like it matters." Alvin rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

While the kids were asleep, Dave decided that maybe Andrew would try to call them if he knew their number, like everything else about them. When it was two in the morning and no one called, he decided that he should go to bed and wait till the morning.

At his house, Andrew was watching TV with his dog, TV Watcher. Andrew named his dog that because that's what TV Watcher did. TV Watcher sat around and watched TV.

"Guess what, TV Watcher." Andrew said. "Some kid gave me his address, telephone number, and all that jazz." He grinned. "It was a bad move for him."

TV Watcher was taking a nap. That TV show bored him.

"Yeah, bad move." Andrew said. "You know what happens to kids who do that."

Andrew decided that what would happen… would happen the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I really appreciate it. Here's something maybe I should put in here: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I don't own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, or Dave. But I do own Andrew. And any other characters in chapter 1 that aren't part of the series/films/whatever. **

**Warning: This chapter is very VIOLENT! And contains odd dreams. **

Chapter 3

When Dave was in bed, he had a rather _strange_ dream. He dreamed of magical ponies that brought him macaroni and cheese to his bed for breakfast. That dream was the scariest Dave ever had. He was terrified of magical ponies. He didn't know why though.

He woke up when he thought he heard something from the kitchen. _Maybe it's a magical pony!_ He thought, and hid under his bed. _That magical pony can't find me now_.

He hid for what felt like hours, until he crawled out. He realized it was only five minutes. _It must've been a magical pony_! He figured. _Magical ponies must be able to control time._

Well, actually, it was no magical pony. It wasn't even a pony. It was a chipmunk who went to get something to eat.

"What should I eat tonight?" Theodore asked himself.

From in his room, Dave crawled back under the bed when he heard the voice. _That evil magical pony is trying to get me to come out by changing its voice to sound like one of my sons! That's a clever pony_.

Dave looked around for something to hit the magical pony with. He was worried that maybe the magical pony would be somewhat like a ghost and you couldn't hit it. He grabbed his digital alarm clock and walked cautiously to the kitchen.

He saw Theodore over near the refrigerator. Quickly believing it was a magical pony, he hit him over the head.

"Ow, Dave, that hurt!" Theodore looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Theodore, I-I-" Dave realized that it wasn't a magical pony. "I thought you were a magical pony."

Dave thought it was stupid that he thought one of his _own_ sons were magical ponies. Especially Theodore.

"Well, that hurt really bad and now I have a headache." Theodore said angrily, marching back up to his room. His head hurt so much that he lost his appetite.

Dave decided to go back to bed. He felt evil. But not like an evil magical pony. He was a good person who just happened to be afraid of magical ponies.

He tried to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. He couldn't figure out why he just wouldn't fall asleep. He tried counting sheep, but one of the sheep wouldn't jump over the fence no matter how much Dave yelled at it, even though it was in his own mind.

He tried to watch TV, since TV late at night often made him fall asleep. But there was nothing on except for the president on every channel talking about the importance of footwear.

Except for one channel that coincidentally had a show about magical ponies. Afraid that he would have nightmares and wet the bed, he left the channel alone.

He heard a knock on the door. This time he didn't think it was a magical pony because he thought it was silly. So he walked to the front door and answered it.

There stood Andrew, with a baseball bat, and a big black garbage bag.

"What do you want, Andrew?" Dave asked, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's ten past three in the morning. If you want to play baseball come back later."

"I don't want to play baseball." Andrew said. Then he whacked Dave over the head, knocking him out, into a dream about magical ponies.

In the room upstairs, Theodore just couldn't get to sleep. It was sort of like Dave, but when he did count sheep all the sheep jumped over the fence. But it didn't help him get to sleep.

He thought that maybe he couldn't get to sleep because his head hurt. He went downstairs and saw Andrew.

"Hi, Andrew." He said. "Why are you here so early? Do you want to play baseball?"

"No." Andrew said. "I hate baseball."

"Then why do you have a baseball bat?" Theodore pointed to the baseball bat in Andrew's big hand. He noticed Dave was knocked out by the front door. "Why is Dave sleeping there and not in his bed?"

"Those are questions which I cannot answer." Andrew replied and dropped the baseball bat onto the floor with a _THUNK_.

"Why? Don't you know why?" Theodore questioned. He started to feel uneasy with Andrew. He wanted to go back upstairs where his brothers were asleep. But he was paralyzed with fear.

Andrew didn't answer his question, but thought of some questions of his own. "All the people in this family must be stupid." He said aloud.

"What makes you say that? It's not very nice to call people stupid." Theodore scolded.

"Smart people don't tell people everything about themselves. Smart people don't build houses thinking they've never been made before. Smart people run and hide when they see a man with a baseball bat and big garbage bag. But of course none of you think that way. You tell strangers where you live, how old you are, your names, where you go to school, your phone number, everything. You build houses in the basement. And you're still standing there even when really you should run and hide."

Theodore was shaking and trembling in fear. What exactly did Andrew want from him? Something told him that Andrew wasn't as nice as he seemed to be. But he was so scared he couldn't move, breathe, or blink. All he could do was impersonate a statue.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Andrew scoffed. "You're a fraidy cat. Then maybe you'll give me what I want."

"W-w-what do you want?" Theodore's voice shook as he tried to talk. He felt himself on the verge of fainting.

"It's not hard to give to me. You really don't have to do anything. Just stand still." Andrew grabbed the baseball bat and walked in Theodore's direction.

Theodore couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He forgot everything. All he knew was how to stare ahead at Andrew and soon everything came to him.

_RUN!_ He thought to himself. _RUN AWAY_! But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go anywhere.

He didn't even scream as the baseball bat whacked him over the head. But it didn't knock him out like Andrew wanted. All it did was make his headache ten times worse.

"There's no use in fighting me." Andrew said quietly, glaring down at him. "I'm probably fifty times your weight. I'm a lot older than you are. Just because I'm old doesn't make me weak. Just stand still and do what I say, and you'll be fine." Then he grinned evilly. "You know, I won't hurt you. I'm just playing with you."

Theodore looked grateful as his senses came back to him. He could breathe, think, and talk again. His smiled. "Really?"

"No." Andrew whacked him harder that time, knocking him out.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! How was it? You can tell me when you review. If you think I should raise the rating please tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm VERY glad people are enjoying this. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I have been trying to keep this story both humorous _and_** **scary. **

**Let's not forget this disclaimer which I don't think we even NEED because it's FANfiction, not WRITERfiction, know what I mean? I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. If I did, I'd be really famous and rich, and maybe this story would happen! **

Chapter 4

_Dave looked around. "Where am I?" He asked aloud._

"_You're in Magical Pony Land!" Said a green unicorn. "Thank you for visiting and enjoy your stay."_

_Dave jumped up. "HELP!" He ran away from the magical pony. "I hate magical ponies! They freak me out!" Dave hid behind a green bush. "Oh, I hope they don't eat me!"_

"_Who? The magical ponies?" The bush asked._

"_HELP ME!" Dave ran around in circles screaming._

"_GET HIM!" The green unicorn screeched in a demonic voice. Suddenly horde after horde of magical ponies dashed at Dave. _

"_AAHHHHH!" Dave screamed._

Dave woke up and noticed that he wasn't in his bed. He was in front of the kitchen door. He looked around the room, and noticed there was a note on the refrigerator.

It read:

"Dear Dave Seville,

It is I, Andrew. I am not going to give out my last name for obvious reasons. If you're worried about your 'son', you should be.

Take care,

Andrew."

Dave screamed at the top of his lungs, waking up Alvin and Simon instantly.

From upstairs, Alvin looked in Simon's direction. "Did you hear that, Simon?"

"I wonder if China did!" Simon said. "Come on, let's go see what is making Dave so upset."

They raced down the stairs in their pajamas, and saw Dave crying in the corner of the kitchen. They cautiously walked over to him, not knowing what Dave's reaction would be.

"Dave," Alvin began, "what's wrong?"

"Andrew!" Dave sniffled. "H-He did something MEAN!"

Simon glared at Alvin. "I knew something was going to happen. Why did you have to tell Andrew everything?! You could've easily just told him a few things about us, not a life story! Now Andrew is probably going to kill us!"

Alvin felt ashamed and angry of himself. "Look, how was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" Alvin asked.

"You didn't have to know! Anyone in the right mind would've known not to tell someone they've never met their house, their phone number, their anything. Now something bad happened and it's all your fault." Simon was now seething with anger.

"Simon, Alvin didn't know." Dave said calmly. "Let's just call the police and we'll get this straightened out."

"You're right." Alvin agreed. "Guys, I'm so sorry for whatever happened. What happened anyway?"

"I don't know." Dave admitted. "But I can't find Theodore anywhere and well… Andrew came last night and hit me over the head."

"Do you think he got Theodore?!" Simon shouted.

"No, Theodore disappeared in thin air." Alvin said sarcastically. "What else could've happened?"

"That was hurtful." Simon said sadly.

Dave raced to the telephone and dialed the police. He told them about their situation and the police told them they'd be there in ten minutes.

* * *

When Theodore woke up, he looked at his surroundings. He assumed that he was in a house… a very dirty house.

In his mind he thought about how nice Andrew had seemed, but when he thought back to last night, he saw the real Andrew. The big fat meany.

He started to cry, but then he heard something from what looked like the kitchen. In the kitchen there were cereal boxes everywhere, dirty dishes in the sink, and everything looked as if it were covered in dirt.

Andrew walked into the living room, where Theodore was, and acted as if he was alone. He was watching football, and seemed pretty cheerful.

Every so often Andrew would get up and look around. Whenever he looked in Theodore's direction, Theodore would pretend to be asleep. Once Andrew walked towards him and Theodore couldn't help but shake violently as Andrew picked him up.

"Are you awake yet?" Andrew hissed.

Theodore opened his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Finally. I've been waiting all day for you to wake up." Andrew shouted.

"What do you want from me?" Theodore asked, proud that his voice didn't shake and that he seemed pretty brave about the whole situation.

"Oh, nothing much." Andrew said. "You're just going to be my slave, cook for me, and anything I want. It shouldn't be too hard to get what I want from you."

Theodore thought that it didn't seem so bad. Just as long as Andrew didn't hurt him, he thought he would be fine.

"But if something, anything's not right, you're a dead chipmunk. Do you understand me?" Andrew asked.

Theodore nodded. A tear ran down his face, which Andrew smiled and seemed to enjoy.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW. NOW. I MEAN IT. I'll get Andrew after you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter people. I'm glad I 'know' some people like it. It's just the same three people over again. Are you people afraid to review?! It's not that scary. Just let me know you're reading it or something!**

**Disclaimer: Me own the chipmunks I think not. **

Chapter 5

Like they promised, the police were there in ten minutes. There were two policemen, a tall black woman and a short white man.

"Well, Mr. Seville, what exactly happened?" Asked Pablo, the short white man.

"I remember that Andrew –" Dave started.

"Who's Andrew? I have a boyfriend named Andrew. Was it him?" Renee, the tall black woman, said quickly.

"I don't know." Dave admitted. "Who is your boyfriend?"

"A five-year-old." Renee replied.

"Okay…" Dave shifted his eyes. "Um… well, this man we met a few days ago came to our house and knocked me out."

"Did it hurt?" Pablo inquired.

"No, it felt like he hit me with a feather!" Dave said sarcastically. "Duh it hurt."

"Well how was I supposed to know it hurt?" Pablo asked very hurt. "I wasn't the one he knocked out."

"Well, it knocked me out so it must've hurt!" Dave said impatiently. "Anyway, when I woke up, my son was gone and –"

"What was your son's name?" Renee questioned.

"WILL YOU WAIT A MINUTE?!" Dave screeched. "By the way, his name is Theodore, so write that down. He also left this note." Dave handed Renee the note.

"I don't like the word also." Pablo looked up at Dave since he was several inches shorter.

"What's your point?" Dave asked angrily.

"You said it." Pablo growled.

"And?"

"I hate it." Pablo's eyes were red in anger. "You say it one more time and I'll punch you."

"You know, you're not a very nice policeman." Alvin said. "Policemen don't threaten to punch people when they say a word they don't like."

"No, it's okay Alvin, this shorty doesn't intimidate me." Dave glared down at Pablo.

"Well!!" Pablo shouted angrily.

"GUY'S STOP IT!" Renee said. "Mr. Seville, can you please give us a description of Andrew, please? Tell us everything you know."

"He's seven feet tall –"

"WOW THAT'S TALL!" Pablo said.

"To you tall is an ant." Alvin insulted him.

"I was very insulted!" Pablo screeched.

"Do I care?" Alvin asked. He rolled his eyes.

"AS I WAS SAYING, he's seven feet tall, approximately, he has blond hair, a goatee, and he is pretty strong." Dave described. "Oh, and he's a guy."

"We needed his gender. I wasn't sure if it was M/F so since he's a guy I guess it's F." Pablo added.

"It's M. M stands for male, which means man." Dave corrected him. He rolled his eyes at Pablo, possibly the most annoying policeman Dave ever heard of.

"Is that all you know?" Renee inquired.

"I'm pretty sure that it was three in the morning when he came over." Dave replied.

"Okay, that's perfect. We'll try to find your son. Let's hope he's okay." Renee assured him.

"Yeah, we'll keep our fingers crossed." Pablo said sarcastically.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad they're gone." He said when they left. "I hope they find him." He started to cry a little bit.

"It's okay, Dave. They'll find him." Simon said, giving Dave a big bear hug.

"I'm sure they'll figure out where he is." Alvin said, joining the hug.

"I hope they'll find him soon." Dave said.

Alvin and Simon agreed.

"I want you to clean my room, clean up the kitchen, and wash all of my dogs while I go buy groceries. Whatever you do, don't go upstairs. If I find you went upstairs, you're dead." Andrew spat at Theodore, marching out to the door. "I want it to be all done by the time I get back. Any questions?"

"Why can't I go upstairs?" Theodore was shivering and was close to wetting his pants.

"Because I said so!" Andrew barked. "I'll be back in two hours at the least. When you're done with all that… I'll probably be back by then so… just hurry it up!"

Andrew stormed out of the house, but as soon as he was outside he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. He got out to his rusty red pickup truck. He sped off, leaving Theodore alone.

Theodore didn't bother running back home, because obviously, Andrew knew where he lived. If he didn't then poor little Teddy wouldn't be in this mess.

Theodore had to clean up Andrew's messy room. It was the messiest room he'd ever seen.

"Does he clean up anything?" Theodore asked himself when he saw a large pile of newspapers in the middle of Andrew's room, in front of his bed.

He threw out all of the newspapers, then took care of all Andrew's dirty clothes, and there was lots of them.

In half an hour, he finally got the messiest room he'd ever seen in his entire life cleaned. Next, he had to clean the gross kitchen.

Empty cereal boxes, spoiled milk, dirty dishes, dirt covered everything; he didn't know where to start. He decided to throw out all the empty cereal boxes first, and then work on cleaning the dishes.

There were fifteen boxes of cereal in the whole kitchen. He counted them as he threw them away. When he cleaned the dishes, he wondered if Andrew sprinkled dirt all over them, for they were covered in black dirt and some in mud.

Andrew had three dogs: Newspaper Getter, TV Watcher, and Door Closer. Andrew had told Theodore all about each dog. He told him their names, and one thing.

They all bit. HARD.

Theodore washed TV Watcher first, then Door Closer, who closed every single door he saw open, and then finally Newspaper Getter. They didn't bite when he washed them, but he was still very careful.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, and the curiosity was killing him, he decided to go upstairs. He had to be extra careful not to leave any traces so Andrew wouldn't suspect that he went there, unless he wanted to die, like Andrew had threatened.

He climbed up the stairs, but he couldn't find anything someone would want to hide when he first got up to the second level. So he went downstairs, but unbeknownst to him, he left a footprint from his shoe in the middle of the room.

He watched TV for a couple of hours, but there was nothing on so he just watched the most interesting show.

"How interesting, _Dora the Explorer_." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Soon Andrew came home, and saw that the whole house was clean, or at least the rooms he wanted Theodore to clean.

"I see you did what I wanted you to do. Did you go upstairs?" Andrew asked angrily.

"Kind of…" Theodore replied, but instantly regretted it. He mentally kicked himself for telling him. But then again, he hated lying.

He waited nervously as he wondered what Andrew would do to him.

**A/N: Ooh, another cliffhanger! Wha'ts gonna happen, you ask? Well, as soon as you review, you'll know! So, hurry and review or I'll send Andrew after you AND get Pablo to go annoy the heck out of you!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, here's the sixth chapter! Enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed so far. It really helps. It also helps if other people reviewed too! It's the same people who review. I'm starting to think everyone else hates me. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I think maybe I'm scaring people away too. Am I? Tell me. But only if you know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, or... that's the only people I don't own. I own everyone else. But if you want me to own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, OR Dave, that's nice. **

Chapter 6

At first Andrew didn't do anything but stand there with the groceries in his hands, staring at Theodore, who was scared to death. Theodore wanted to know what Andrew's reaction would be, horrible or _worse_, so he could get over it. But Andrew just stood there.

_He must want to torture me or something!_ Theodore thought.

Just then, an evil smile spread across Andrew's face. "Do you like to play board games?" He questioned.

At first Theodore couldn't believe. He must've been _furious_ two seconds ago, and then he just asked him if he wanted to play board games. "Yeah." Theodore nodded a little.

"There's this game that I play sometimes called 'Win or Else' where you either win or I hurt you. Bad. Wanna play? There's no backing out on this." Andrew asked.

What was the point of that? He was asking him if he wanted to play but wouldn't give him a choice! He's weird.

"I guess so." Theodore said quickly, watching Andrew as he walked to his closet in his bedroom.

"We play my board game that I made up." Andrew said. "You have a fifty percent chance of winning." Theodore looked down at the board game, just a piece of paper with two poorly drawn rectangles that either said 'You WIN!' or 'You lose BOOHOO!' "To play, you… I forgot… I haven't played this game in so long! Oh yeah… it's like a maze. UPSTAIRS, that's why I didn't want you up there, there's a maze that you have to go through. If you go through it within ten minutes or else you lose. Get your butt upstairs."

Theodore and Andrew went upstairs, to a door that had a sign that said 'KEEP OUT : )' there was actually a smiley face on it.

"It's in here." Andrew shoved Theodore into the room that was very dark.

It was as if he was walking in pitch black, but soon his eyes adjusted. The maze soon seemed extremely hard.

"You have ten minutes." Andrew said. "If you don't come out in ten minutes, then you… you'll see."

Theodore didn't even want to think about what Andrew could've done to him, so he just started walking. He bumped into a wall so many different things… his heart hurt really bad.

Finally, five minutes later, he saw light! He ran towards it and he was OUT!

"Wow, you made it faster than any person I've seen get through." Andrew said like he was very surprised.

Theodore just shook his head, glad that he got out before… bad things happened.

"I didn't exactly think you'd make it…." Andrew confessed. "HOW DID YOU MAKE IT?!" He screamed to himself.

"I don't know…." Theodore said nervously. He'd seen crazy people before, but not this crazy.

"You… you don't seem like a smart person… how did you get through?" Andrew asked. "I really wanted to hurt you."

Theodore started shaking. Violently. Someone, wanting to hurt him? Not very likely. As a matter of fact, Theodore couldn't even believe that Andrew wanted to hurt him.

"But, I should keep my promise. Even if that means I can't hurt you." Andrew said angrily. "It's late. I want you to go to sleep now."

"Where do I sleep?" Theodore thought it was like a basement, an attic, or something very uncomfortable.

But instead, Andrew led him to a room across the hall of the room they were in. There was no bed in there. There was no _nothing_ in there.

"There's your bedroom." Andrew said. He shoved Theodore in there. "I'll be gone when you wake up, freak. I'll have a list of things I want you to do. It should take you all day." Andrew smiled to himself and walked downstairs… leaving Theodore upstairs in a room with no furniture.

* * *

The next morning, Dave got a call from the police department. Dave was very lucky, for it was the last person Dave wanted to talk to right now.

"Mr. Seville, do you have any more details on this Andrew person?" Pablo asked. "We can't find him according to your information. Tall, blonde, goatee; not much of a description.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything else." Dave said. "I tried to remember everything I could, but hey, I didn't know Andrew for that long. I'm not even sure he did it. It could've been someone else. I'm pretty sure it was Andrew though, are there any criminals that fit his description that you know of?"

"Yeah, but his name's Obama, and he's in Australia." Pablo replied.

"Excuse me? Obama?" Dave couldn't believe his ears.

"No, Obama. You know, Obama Obama." Pablo told him.

"Okay…." Dave said. "Well, I hope you find him. And soon." Dave hung up. "If they can't find Theodore I'm gonna go crazy!"

"When I went missing, did you go crazy?" Alvin asked.

"You never went missing." Dave reminded him.

"Yes I did. And you freaked out so much you sent the world on fire." Alvin said.

"I don't remember setting the world on fire." Dave tried to think back to when he set the world on fire.

"Oh yeah, that was a dream I had." Alvin said, walking back upstairs to play a videogame. He also thought of a way to find Andrew and Theodore, even if it was the last thing he did.

**A/N: Review! PLEASE! I think I'm scaring people away with my threats. So I'll stop. Just please review. The quicker you review the quicker I update. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing my friends. Oh, and thanks for the cookies! (Munches cookies) Sadly, Pablo was based off one of my teachers who is very crazy and almost got fired. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything but Andrew and this white smiley face on my right middle fingernail. It's been there for a month now. I named him Bobby. **

Chapter 7

Dave got lots of calls from Pablo. Pablo even asked to hang out sometimes so they could go bowling.

"I don't want to go bowling with you Pablo, you're supposed to be helping the police department find Andrew." Dave reminded him.

"But it's my day off!" Pablo whined.

"I don't know…" Dave said. He seriously was in no mood for bowling. He was in a mood for CHECKERS!

"Or we can play checkers." Pablo suggested.

"How did you know that I wanted to play checkers?" Dave asked shocked.

"I read that last sentence." Pablo replied. "Duh. The one where it says, 'He was in a mood for CHECKERS!'"

"Okay." Dave said. He had no clue what Pablo was talking about. "You're starting to scare me."

"I scare everybody. Oh, do you like pop music?" Pablo inquired.

"It's okay I guess." Dave said. "Why?"

"I have shoes in the dryer. I'll be right back." Dave heard Pablo set the phone down on the counter as he ran to get his shoes from the dryer. "I'm back!" He said.

Dave almost fell asleep when Pablo got in a conversation about high school with his dog, Sparky.

"So, Dave, want to go play checkers?" Pablo asked hyperly.

"I don't know." Dave said. "I really want to know where Theodore is."

"YOU SICK FAVORITE PICKER!" Pablo screamed.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked. "I don't pick favorites."

"Not you, my dog, Sparky. He picks favorite treats and it's making the other treat feel bad." Pablo replied.

Dave was getting very annoyed. "Well, sorry." Dave said. "Do you have any idea of where Andrew might be?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Andrew."

"No. I think he lives in your shirt, but I could be wrong. Do you ever hear voices in your head?" Pablo asked.

"For one, I know he doesn't live in my shirt without me knowing. For two, no, I don't hear voices in my head." Dave was angry now. "You're getting me ticked off, also."

"I HATE THAT WORD!" Pablo shouted. "You just got me out of the mood for checkers."

"Then I guess we won't be hanging out any time soon!" Dave shouted. "You just got _me_ out of the mood for checkers."

"I hate you." Pablo screamed.

"I hate you too." Dave agreed.

"BYE!" Pablo slammed down his phone, then Dave did the same. He was seriously ticked off.

He wished he knew where Pablo lived.

* * *

Simon was working busily in his basement on his new invention (he had painted the house) called the Theodore Finder. When Theodore was anywhere near, it would say, 'My Theodore senses are tingling!' and vibrate. He couldn't test it out, but he hoped it would work.

Alvin walked down to the basement where Simon was working on the invention. "What's that thing?" Alvin pointed to the Theodore Finder, since he had never seen it before.

"That's a Theodore Finder. It should find him." Simon said. "If it doesn't, I will HATE IT and BURN IT and it will DIEEEEE."

Alvin looked very disturbed. "Okay then…." He walked cautiously to the basement stairs, "I'll be up in my room if you need me."

"I probably won't." Simon responded.

* * *

Theodore didn't even bother going to sleep the night before, and he was very tired that day. Not only did he not sleep, but also Andrew gave him the most ridiculous jobs for him to do. At his house, Theodore didn't write things on the wall, because he wasn't allowed to, but Andrew made him write 'Andrew is Awesome' on the bathroom wall.

"This is stupid." Theodore said, collapsing from exhaustion. Andrew had written on the list of things he wanted Theodore to do that he was going to hang out with some friends and wouldn't be gone till the next morning, and promised that if Theodore didn't get everything done that he'd regret it.

Andrew had given him forty things to do. He got ten of them done as soon as he got up, since it was 'blink, stretch, yawn, get up, walk to kitchen, get something to eat, get something to drink, walk to get list, read list, and do whatever it says on list'. Theodore found that very stupid.

Soon he had ten things to do. They were the hardest. He had to wash his three dogs again, and Door Closer was very cranky that day. Theodore was sure that he would bite him.

Theodore led him to the bathroom, leaving the door open intentionally to see if Door Closer would close it, but he didn't.

"Maybe he's sick." Theodore thought. "That'll just make it easier to wash him."

At first, Door Closer wouldn't get in the water, so Theodore had to shove him in.

Door Closer didn't bite him, but when Theodore washed Newspaper Getter, he did.

Theodore started crying a little bit because blood poured all over the floor from his hand.

He tried to clean it, but the paper towels ran out and there weren't any bandages. He didn't know how to stop the bleeding, but then he saw Kleenexes. He wrapped some around his hand and continued washing Newspaper Getter, who ran around the whole house getting it all wet and soapy.

"Stupid dog!" He shouted, chasing after him. "Get back here!"

Newspaper Getter finally jumped back in the bathtub, and Theodore finally finished washing all of the dogs. It was very hard, but he managed to do it.

When he was trying to vacuum the ceiling, another one of Andrew's crazy jobs, Andrew called the house.

"What is it, Andrew?" Theodore was told not to answer the phone unless the answering machine got it and Andrew told him it was him.

"Are you almost done yet?" Andrew asked.

"Almost. I've got five more things to do." Theodore replied. "Newspaper Getter bit me when I was giving him a bath though."

Theodore heard wild laughter from the other line. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?" Theodore snapped.

"Of course I do!" Andrew calmed down. "Well, hurry up, I'll be there in the morning." Then he hung up.

He went back to vacuuming the ceiling.

* * *

Pablo got to Dave's house, because they had agreed to go take the kids to see a movie.

"What movie do you wanna see?" Pablo asked Alvin and Simon.

"We don't want to see a movie!" Simon fumed. "We want to find our brother!"

"But don't you want to see 'Igor'?" Pablo asked.

"That was the movie Theodore had been wanting to see forever since it came out!" Alvin shouted.

"What's your point?" Pablo acted as if it was no big deal.

"Our point is that we don't want to see a movie without Theodore." Simon explained. "Never have, never will."

"Oh." Pablo said. "Will you go if I say… we know where Andrew is?"

"You don't know where Andrew is." Alvin reminded him. "You have no clue where Andrew is. And no we won't."

Pablo pretended to cry. "You two are mean!!"

"You're mean." Simon said. "I made a Theodore Finder and we're going to find him!"

"But don't you wanna watch 'Igor' first?" Pablo questioned.

"Nope." They said together.

Dave frowned. "Guys, how about we all go see the movie because Pablo said if we did, then he'd leave me alone until they found Andrew or have an idea where he might be."

"Fine." Alvin said.

"But, but –" Simon began.

"YAY!" Pablo picked them up and carried them to Dave's car. "Let's hurry so we can catch the 7:00 movie."

* * *

Soon Theodore finished everything at about ten thirty. He decided to watch some TV.

He was on the NEWS! YAY!

"Just recently, Theodore Seville had went missing." Said Yvonne, the news reporter.

"And police have no idea where he might be." Said Bob, the other news reporter.

Just then, they started talking about politics, and the two news reporters got in a fight.

"Obama will win!" Yvonne shouted.

"McCain will win!" Bob screeched.

They started punching each other until they got pulled apart, and Theodore was snickering the whole time. Although they talked briefly about him, he was glad at least that they were announcing it.

He fell asleep on the couch, and then in the morning, Andrew came home and inspected the house, making sure that all of his expectations were met. Then he woke Theodore up.

"Well, you did a fine job with all the jobs I asked you to do. You and I are going to play a little game." Andrew said.

"Is it that maze thing again?" Theodore asked, he didn't really want to be in the maze again.

"Not really." Andrew said.

* * *

Alvin and Simon hated that movie and didn't want to ever see it again. They probably would've liked it, but Pablo kept throwing popcorn at the screen, shouting vulgar things (such as bad words), and had a seizure once, so the hospital had to come and get him.

Dave knew it was a waste of a whole ten bucks.

They drove home, and soon they got another phone call from Pablo.

"Pablo, we had a deal that if we went to the movie with you, you'd never call us again unless it was Andrew related!" Dave said.

"But I just want to apologize for being a jerk at the theater. I know what I did was wrong, and I just wanna make it up to you guys for what I did. How about we all go and get ice cream sometime soon?" Pablo was really serious.

"Sounds good to me. How about tomorrow, because it's getting kind of late." Dave suggested.

"YAY!" Pablo cheered. "That's a great idea. I'll be there at noon, and be sure to be ready by then!"

"I will." Dave said. "Be sure to work extra hard, and maybe I'll do other things with you." With that they both hung up.

**A/N: That was pretty long! I wonder if anyone fell asleep out there. Well, anyway, do you know how much it hurts to get the same reviewers everytime? You probably don't. They're good reviewers, but still. I might reach my goal of 100 reviews if there were other reviewers. If you review, I'll put your name on here! Doesn't that sound cool? **

**Until next time, people! : (That's a dude with a mustache!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, people! Like I promised, here are all the people who reviewed:**

**DiceRox09**

**7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373**

**Northgalus2002**

**The same people over again! The most reviews I get for a chapter ever is three. But at least I know people are reading it! I know people are reading it anyway. Even though they're not reviewing, I still know! Oh, thanks for the cupcakes! **

**I know Pablo is very annoying (he is based off a teacher of mine after all) so this might be the last chapter he's in. EVER. Don't forget to say goodbye to him!**

Chapter 8

The next day, Dave was sick and tired of Pablo so he kindly asked Pablo to stay away. "Can you please just leave me alone? I want you to just help find my son, not become my best friend!" Dave asked Pablo when Pablo called about ice cream.

"But you promised!" Pablo whined. "You promised that we can go get ice cream. You are the worst friend EVER!"

"You too! You're not helping the police department. The only thing you're helping is making my life even more miserable!" Dave shot back. He was really angry.

"Are you miserable?" Pablo asked with sympathy in his voice. "Pablo will make you all better!"

"Just stay away, that'll help!" Dave slammed down the phone, but it rang again. "WHAT IS IT?!" He asked.

"So, what ice cream shop we going to?" Dave just slammed the phone down and didn't answer it when the phone rang again.

He sat down in the chair and turned on the TV. He hated Sesame Street, so he turned it to a channel about magical ponies by mistake.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" He cried, running away.

* * *

The game last night that Andrew and Theodore wasn't very fun to Theodore at all.

If anything, it was really painful and scary.

"But you said I did a good job! Why did you hurt me?" Theodore asked after Andrew threw him up against the wall.

"I thought you had a good time!" Andrew said.

"You just beat me up. How can I enjoy that?" Theodore asked, sobbing.

"I enjoyed it." Andrew said. "It was really fun."

"I didn't enjoy it, and I didn't think it was very fun at all." Theodore started to cry like a baby.

"Baby." Andrew walked away with a smile on his face. "He's so naïve."

Theodore just lay motionless on the floor next to wall.

* * *

Pablo, Dave thought, would never give up.

Pablo came over and got ice cream. But Dave called the police department and Pablo never bothered them again.

"I DON'T DESERVE TO BE ARRESTED!" Pablo said. "I'M INNOCENT!"

"It's not your day off anymore." Barry Stevens, the sheriff, said and took him back to the police department. "You're going back to work, Pablo. Why do you do this every time it's your day off?"

Pablo didn't talk. He just cried to himself.

"Well, fellas, it doesn't look like Pablo will be bothering us anytime soon." Dave stated and walked back inside, followed by Alvin and Simon. "I hope we get better policemen. Ones that actually do their work!"

"And don't try to become your best friend!" Simon added. "The Theodore Finder's almost done. I just need to paint it."

"What color is it going to be?" Alvin asked.

"It's a color I invented. It's called green. Theodore used to wear that color, so that's what the Theodore Finder's color will be." Simon replied.

"Wait. If it was the color of Theodore's shirt, then how could you have invented it?" Alvin inquired, confused.

"I really don't know." Simon walked away to his lab, thinking to himself.

In his lab, he worked on painting the Theodore Finder. It looked like a Nintendo DS, instead it had one screen and a keyboard where the second screen on the bottom should be. All he had to do was paint it and then Alvin and Simon could set out to find their baby brother.

Alvin was very excited about the Theodore Finder. He would ask Simon at random time if it was almost done, because he missed his brother so much. Unless Andrew was being the nicest person ever, Alvin knew Theodore didn't deserve what was happening to him.

Dave was excited about the Theodore Finder too, knowing that it would actually help find Theodore instead of trying to be his best friend.

Although Dave was very busy, he didn't forget that Alvin and Simon still had to clean the toilets. As he promised, he let Simon use the Toilet Brush 3000.

"I hate cleaning toilets." Alvin said, plugging his nose and scrubbing the toilet with Simon's invention.

"It's fun when we use my invention!" Simon said. "Speaking of inventions, I –"

"FINISHED THE THEODORE FINDER?!" Alvin asked.

"Not exactly. I'm building another one so we can split up and use it. I am finished with one though." Simon replied.

"Cool!" Alvin grinned, cleaning the toilet with all the force he could, happy that Simon finally finished probably the most meaningful (and only one never made before) invention he'd ever made.

**A/N: That was supposed to be longer. But that doesn't matter. I won't update till someone reviews! I never do, so that doesn't really matter. If I don't get another reviewer, you'll all be sorry! It can say anything! I don't care!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: That's it! You asked for it! You'll all be sorry now! I seriously feel bad for those who reviewed. But I didn't get any new reviewers! I know I sound really mad about that, and you all must think I'm taking this all too seriously. You can tell me if I am in a review which none of you will make except for three!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Andrew, everyone else who you don't recognize as part of the show, and a sobbing best friend because of this chapter. **

**That shows how sad/bad/scary it is! Thank you to all who reviewed and I seriously feel terrible for you, because of some people who won't review.**

Chapter 9

Andrew went out to a bar with his four cousins, Terry, Jerry, Kerry, and Harry. When Andrew was gone, he wanted Theodore to do all sorts of stuff to the house. Once again, he couldn't go upstairs. If he did he'd really regret it.

Andrew wanted Theodore to paint all the rooms in the house brown. He wanted Theodore to wash the dogs again.

"How many times does he want me to wash his dogs?" Theodore thought to himself.

The three dogs had to take a bath at the same time, since Andrew didn't want Theodore to ran the water more than once. Theodore thought it was stupid.

Then something hit him. How could he wash all the rooms in the house if he couldn't go upstairs? And why couldn't he go upstairs anyway? What _was_ upstairs?

None of the dogs would listen to Theodore, no matter what he did. It took him an hour just to get them all in the tub.

"You dogs are really stubborn." He told them.

Door Closer jumped up out of the tub and closed the bathroom door, since Theodore left it open. It got poor little Teddy all wet.

"Now I'm soaked!" He shouted. "Oh well, better finish cleaning these beasts."

TV Watcher was the hardest to wash that day. He just huddled in the corner and whimpered, so Theodore had to get in the tub and wash him that way.

"You dogs are the worst dogs I've ever seen!" Theodore complained, scrubbing TV Watcher really hard.

* * *

The cops got a new policeman to help Dave out. His name was Obama.

"Obama Obama?" Dave asked.

"No, Barrack Obama." Said Barry Stevens. "He's running for president."

"Then shouldn't he be working on that instead of looking for a missing person?" Dave inquired.

"Wouldn't people want a president who found the missing Theodore Seville?" Barry Stevens added.

"I guess so." Dave agreed. "So, is he going to try to be my best friend?"

"No." Barry assured. "He's going to work, work, work. Okay, Obama, go look for this Theodore person."

"So…" Barrack Obama said. "I have campaign ads to make, so… it should take me a few weeks and… bye!"

"Oh come on!" Dave stomped his foot.

"Did Obama leave you?" Barry asked, since Dave was still at the police station.

"Yes!" Dave told him. "He has to work on signs and whatnot. He said it should take him a few weeks."

"Well, he lied. He just doesn't want to find Theodore. I asked him and he had a temper tantrum." Barry confessed.

"So… what am I going to do?" Dave asked.

"We can get just a different officer for you." Barry suggested.

"Why not. Gimmie a new policeman. One that's not running for president or wants me to be my friend." Dave said.

"His name is Zachary, and he is a professional." Zachary walked in. "Zachary wins every case. Perry Mason is his hero."

"But Perry Mason was a fictional lawyer." Dave replied. "Wasn't he?"

"It doesn't matter. Still, he wins every case." Barry pointed to a tall, strong brunette who looked about six feet and eleven inches. Zachary looked like a serious man.

"Well, I think we can use him. My son is also working on a Theodore Finder, and it should help." Dave nodded to Zachary. "So, thank you, Barry, and I'm sure Zack will do just fine for us."

* * *

Andrew had told Theodore that the brown paint was in the cupboard in the kitchen below the sink. After retrieving the paint, he started to paint the whole house, humming to himself.

The three dogs stared at him and the walls, and seemed to find it very entertaining.

He had to paint three rooms: the kitchen, living room, and Andrew's bedroom. There were other rooms upstairs, but Theodore didn't know if he could've gone up there, since Andrew had told him he'd regret it. Theodore had promised he wouldn't either, but Andrew told him he'd be dead if he did. So, he decided to leave the upstairs level alone.

The first room he painted was the kitchen, and at times he would get something to eat. He realized that he really missed Alvin, Simon, and Dave, but Andrew told him no matter what he did he'd never see them again. That really broke his heart, because he loved them a lot. Andrew knew that and just laughed in his face when Theodore told him that he loved them so much, and would do anything if Andrew would let him back home with them.

"I already told you, you're going to be my slave forever!" Andrew had told him. "You're never going back home, no matter what happens. Don't worry, being my slave won't be that bad." Andrew was lying, because he knew that being his slave was terrible.

But Theodore just looked at the bright side of things. He thought of the three dogs as his pets, because he did most of the caring for them. Andrew was gone half the time, and when Theodore was done with everything he had to do, he could do anything he wanted, unless Andrew told him otherwise. Like going upstairs.

* * *

Simon was nearly finished with the second Theodore Finder for Alvin. Once again he couldn't test it out, but if his didn't work then Alvin's wouldn't work either.

Simon promised Alvin that as soon as he had finished the Theodore Finders that they would set out to look for their long lost baby brother. They didn't know if he was dead or alive, but… they didn't want to think about it too much.

"Alvin!" He called, running up the stairs with the second Theodore Finder in his hands. "I've got a surprise for you!" He hid the Theodore Finder in his pocket, hoping that it'd surprise him. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Alvin closed his eyes, holding out his hands, shaking with excitement. He loved getting surprised. But he did have a pretty good guess at what it might've been.

Simon stuck the Theodore Finder in Alvin's hands gently, then he grinned. "You can open your eyes now." Simon said.

Alvin opened his eyes and looked at his hands. "OH MY GOSH! Is this the Theodore Finder that you made for me?" Alvin asked, looking at it.

"What else would it be? A car?" Simon rolled his eyes.

"CAN WE LOOK FOR HIM NOW HUH HUH HUH?!" Alvin said, jumping up and down in anticipation and excitement.

"Not right this instant." Simon frowned. "We can start tomorrow, because it's late and we need to get a good night's sleep for this. Dave's already asleep, and it's midnight, so we have to go to sleep. I promised Dave that we wouldn't stay up too late."

Alvin pouted. "Oh well. We don't want to fall asleep, now do we?" He yawned. He walked into his room to get changed.

Simon agreed, and walked back to his room with Alvin.

* * *

Andrew came back from the bar in an angry mood. One of his friends had got him in trouble with the cops.

"STUPID TERRY! THAT FREAK! HE GOT ME IN TROUBLE!" Andrew screamed, storming into the house.

Theodore took that as a clue to run and hide. He hid in Andrew's bedroom closet, hoping that Andrew wouldn't find him there.

Andrew wasn't in a happy mood. When people are that angry, and it's Andrew we're talking about, how else would he relieve his anger? I don't mean those squishy thingies people squeeze sometimes.

Theodore tried to keep as quiet as a mouse, stuck in the closet.

"Where is that slave?" He asked, sounding much calmer, thinking that Theodore would think he wasn't mad anymore and go see him. Andrew thought he was stupid after all.

But Theodore knew better. He stayed quite in the closet, hoping that Andrew wouldn't suspect him to be in there.

Door Closer, the one dog that had actually had taken somewhat a liking to Theodore, decided to find out where he was so maybe they could play or something like Theodore had done earlier to pass the time.

Andrew smiled when he saw Door Closer try to sniff him out. "Where is he boy?" Andrew asked.

Door Closer unintentionally led Andrew to the bedroom closet. Door Closer was just a dog and didn't know. Door Closer stopped in front of the closet door and lay down, waiting for Theodore to come out.

Andrew grinned as he started to open the closet door.

* * *

Alvin was so excited that he couldn't sleep that night. He tried as hard as he could, because Simon said the more sleep the better.

"Simon, are you asleep yet?" Alvin asked from his bed.

The only response he got were snores.

Alvin was very impatient and wanted to find his baby brother right then.

Then Alvin began to wonder what would happen if he hadn't gone for that stupid walk. He thought maybe Theodore would be in his bed, and Andrew wouldn't be able to do whatever he was doing to him at that moment.

He grew very restless and couldn't get to sleep, even if he counted sheep. He knew that he was the only one awake, but he couldn't do anything but wait.

He soon got tired of waiting. He wanted to wake Simon up right that minute, so he did.

"SIMON, GET UP!" Alvin shouted in Simon's ear.

"What, Alvin? It's four in the morning." Simon said, looking at his clock on the stand next to his bed.

"I want to look for him NOW!!" Alvin said like a toddler who wanted something really bad.

"What do you want me to do about? Go now? We have to wait." Simon rolled back onto his side.

"Every minute counts! Right at this minute, Andrew, or whatever meanie has him, could be beating him!" Alvin crossed his arms. "You wouldn't want that to happen to a sweet little kid like Theodore, now do you?"

"You have a point there, Alvin." Simon agreed. "I really don't know what to do."

"Maybe we can go, but leave a note on the fridge so Dave knows where we are!" Alvin shared his idea. He had been thinking it was great forever, but he didn't know if Simon would want to follow through with it.

"That's actually a nice idea, Alvin." Simon said. "Maybe we could try that."

* * *

"STOP!! PLEASE!" Theodore cried as Andrew kicked him in the stomach.

"Aww, how cute. You want me to stop, do you?" Andrew asked, throwing him against the wall.

Theodore felt blood flow from his mouth as Andrew hit him in the jaw. "Stop, please! I'm sorry! It's not my fault!" He cried.

"Did I say it was your fault?" Andrew asked, nose-to-nose with Theodore. "I didn't, did I?" He picked him up and held him upside down, then dropped him on the floor headfirst.

Andrew stepped on his stomach as hard as he could, and then he assumed Theodore was knocked out.

Andrew wasn't angry anymore.

**A/N: That may be the darkest thing I've ever written. It might not have happened if someone new reviewed. **

**So, you decide. Maybe I'll get more reviewers this way! Should I let Theodore live or die? That sounds silly. I know. **

**I hope you non-believers (or should I say non-reviewers?) have learned your lesson! I really don't know what's not to believe though. **

**Review! NOW! I said review!**

**I've got an idea! (Lots of ideas from me!) If I don't get another reviewer, Pablo will come back! Somehow I think he will.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, I FINALLY got a new reviewer. That's good. But they're review is... okay... but I don't know if they were flaming me... but I don't know. **

**Thanks Northgalus2002, DiceRox09, 7Jamie7in3the3rain7373, and ug for reviewing. I really appreciate it! I feel so proud to say that four people reviewed. I'm sorry if I sounded like I was forcing you, ug (your review sounded like it), but thanks for reviewing. **

**You guys just made my day! My parents were fighting earlier (they never EVER do, they get along just great) and it made me mad. But when I saw your reviews, I felt so much better!**

**I know that you guys don't want me to kill Theodore. He won't die, I promise! Because ug reviewed, Pablo won't come back. **

**Disclaimer: The chipmunks aren't mine, Andrew's mine, people you don't recognize are mine, and I now own four reviewers! HOORAY!**

Chapter 10

"There." Simon said, putting the note on the fridge.

Dear Dave,

Alvin and I are going to set out to find Theodore. We should be back home soon.

Your son,

Simon

It was short, but he didn't have to write ten pages on it. All he had to say was what he was doing and when he'd be back. So he did!

"Can you show me how to work this thing before I break it?" Alvin had no clue how to work the Theodore Finder. Simon didn't tell him how, and he was very worried that he would break it.

"You turn it on, with the switch, and put it in your pocket. Then you wait. Simple." Simon said, doing what he said to his.

Alvin did just that, but remembered something. "I forgot to brush my teeth!" He shouted, running in circles.

"That was quite random." Simon said. "We don't need to brush our teeth."

Alvin sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay, then. I guess we don't have to." He walked to the front door. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

When Theodore woke up, he saw that it was morning, and Andrew was watching TV as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. He wanted to get up, but he felt very tired.

He looked down at his shirt and saw that it was very bloodstained. That was not a pretty sight.

Then he went into a coughing fit, and not too long after that Andrew's full attention was to him.

"You're awake, finally. I was beginning to worry that you might have died." Andrew felt relieved.

Theodore was very confused. He was worried that he might have died?

"Why were you worried?" Theodore asked.

"Because if you were, then I wouldn't have anyone to do anything for me. As you can see, I'm very lazy." Andrew began to watch the TV again, completely ignoring him.

"Oh, and I made another list for you, so you better get started on it. I'm heading to my friend Terry's house, so I'll be back soon." Andrew handed Theodore a list, and went to his cousin's house.

Theodore, remembering the frightening events of last night, remembered that Terry was the cousin Andrew was screaming about. What if he was going to hurt Terry?

Not wanting to think about it too much, he looked down at his list. It had two things on it.

I bet you can guess what one of them was!

If you guessed that he to wash one of the dogs, you got it right! If you thought it was that he had to fly on flying monkeys to Japan, I don't know what's wrong with you.

He had to wash Newspaper Getter, the one dog that bit him, and the other thing he had to do was check the mousetraps. That seemed pretty easy, washing the dogs wasn't hard, and checking mousetraps, that's not hard. Andrew even written on the back of the list where each mousetrap was located.

He decided to check the mousetraps first. There were four mousetraps, one in the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and Andrew's bedroom closet.

There were no mice in any of them, so Theodore assumed that was good.

Then he had to go on to the task that he feared: washing up Newspaper Getter.

First, he had to find where the dog was. Theodore found him in the refrigerator doing who knows what.

Second, he had to get the dog in the tub. It took him ten whole minutes.

Third… if you don't know what he had to do after that… then I assume that maybe you're the same person who thought he had to fly on flying monkeys to Japan. HE HAD TO TURN THE WATER ON AND WASH THE DOG.

After that, he had to dry him. Drying Newspaper Getter wasn't too easy, since Newspaper Getter never seemed to stop wiggling. He managed to do it though, and then he was finished with all his chores and could do what he wished.

He decided to watch TV, the news, and after that play with Door Closer.

On the news, they didn't talk about him at all. He was wondering if everyone forgot about him. Was he a forgotten child? No, he couldn't be! He was too cute to forget, right?

All the news reporters talked about were politics. They got in fights and whatnot, having to be pulled apart by the others. This Theodore found entertaining yet annoying.

Door Closer would follow Theodore around wherever he went, and Theodore felt like he had a friend even though he was some person's slave.

Door Closer and he played fetch, inside of course. Theodore wanted badly to go outside because the house smelled bad, and he hadn't been outside in days. Andrew said that if he went outside he would be found, and then taken home. Andrew of course knew where he did live, and even if Andrew were taken to jail, he would still get to him somehow.

* * *

Alvin felt like he had been walking for _hours_. He had never been that tired.

"How long have we been walking, Simon?" He asked. "It's morning!"

"Three hours, and we're not getting anywhere because you want us to keep circling the house." Simon rolled his eyes. "I don't think that Theodore's near the house if we haven't picked up any signals and we've circled the house a million times."

"You never know!" Alvin said.

"How about we go search somewhere else, huh?" Simon suggested. "If Andrew was smart he'd know better than to keep Theodore near the house. Still, we're not even sure it was him. It could've easily been someone else."

"I think it was him. Who else would have a sick enough mind to take him away from us?" Alvin asked.

"Probably lots of people." Simon then counted lots of different people, but he didn't seem to notice that he kept saying 'Michael Jackson' over and over again.

"Okay, so you're saying that Michael Jackson could've taken him?" Alvin inquired.

"Why, even Dave could've taken him!" Simon said. "And Theodore could be in the basement the whole time."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Alvin questioned.

"Yeah, you'd think you'd figure it out by now." Simon rolled his eyes. "The Theodore Finder picks up signals from two miles away, so I'm pretty sure that he's nowhere near here."

"That's convenient, it'll never tell you where he is but only that he's two miles away from where you are." Alvin said sarcastically.

"Did I say two miles? Silly me, I meant two meters." Simon said.

"So he's not two meters from here." Alvin pointed out the obvious. "That's nice to know."

* * *

Andrew got back from Terry's house that night, covered in blood.

Theodore didn't have to think twice to find out that Andrew had done something bad.

"What'd you do?" Theodore asked, looking like he wanted to run.

Andrew smiled. "We went to Wendy's and had a ketchup fight." He replied. "Excuse me while I go take a shower." He walked to the bathroom, intentionally running over Theodore on his way there.

"Oh, a ketchup fight." Theodore whispered to himself. He was relieved. Andrew hadn't killed anybody.

He sat up, wincing because Andrew had walked on him. Andrew weighed a lot, and Theodore was surprised he didn't break his back.

Andrew was in the shower, and Door Closer licked Theodore's face. "Eww, don't do that!" Theodore said and giggled.

Just then the phone rang. Theodore let the answering machine get it, because he wasn't allowed to answer the phone unless it was Andrew.

It was the police.

"Hello, we are calling to say that you are needed down at the police station for a lie detector test. We need a test from you. Please come down as soon as you can. Thanks, and have a nice day." They said, and hung up.

"A lie detector test?" Theodore and Door Closer seemed to exchange worried glances. "I wonder what he's done now!"

Theodore wondered if it was about him. It was a lie detector test, so hopefully if it was about him then they would catch the lies and save Theodore from the mean Andrew person.

**A/N: OH NOEZ! Andrew has to take a lie detector test! Wait, why I am I worried? I should be cheering! But just why does he have to take one? **

**I don't know if I'm going to kill Alvin or Simon. Probably not. But Andrew... maybe. DEATH SETENCE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back again! I bet you all missed me! You didn't? Oh. (sniff) Anyway, here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the chipmunks. If I did I'd be rich. I also do not own McDonalds. If I did own McDonalds, I'd probably even more rich. But I do own Andrew, people you do not recognize, and so on. **

Chapter 11

Andrew walked back into the living room forty minutes later, fully clothed in a black T-shirt and black jeans and wet hair. "Who called?" He asked.

"The police." Theodore said shyly, pointing to the telephone. "They want you to take a lie detector test."

Andrew shook his head. "Stupid Terry." He said. "He ruins my shirt with ketchup and gets me in trouble with the law. He is the worst cousin to ever be born." He sighed. "You're going with me to the police station."

"Why?" Theodore asked, knowing that Andrew wouldn't take him somewhere where people could see him.

"I need you." Andrew grinned evilly. "I have a little surprise for the police."

"You're not gonna hurt them are you?" Theodore questioned, shaking. He hoped that Andrew didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I won't. I promise." Andrew said, petting Theodore's head.

If Andrew hadn't been so mean before, right then it would seem that he was actually a nice person. Also besides the fact that he was going to take a lie detector test.

* * *

Alvin was getting very tired of walking around, for Simon and he had been walking for nearly five hours. They hadn't gotten any signals, and they were both hungry and tired.

"Simon," Alvin panted, falling on the ground, "can't we please take a break for a little bit?"

"Remember what you said, Alvin, every minute second counts." Simon replied, looking down to his brother.

"What about Zachary, that policeman that the police station hired for Dave? Don't you think we can use his help?" Alvin asked.

"Probably. But he's probably miles away though." Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have your phone?"

"Why?" Alvin inquired. "I don't."

"We could've… I dunno." Simon narrowed his eyes and got very angry all of a sudden.

Then he saw Andrew at his truck, getting it started. Andrew looked in their direction. "Hey, Alvin, Simon." He said cheerfully. "Nice to see you again."

Alvin and Simon couldn't believe their eyes. "Hey, Andrew." Alvin greeted, but he didn't look so cheerful. "By any chance, have you seen Theodore anywhere?"

"Why? Is he missing?" Andrew looked sympathetic. "How long has he been gone?"

"For days." Alvin replied. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"No, I haven't." Andrew leaned up against his truck and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well… I thought you had something to do with it…." Alvin looked puzzled.

"Um, see you later Andrew!" Simon waved and Andrew waved back. Simon dragged Alvin behind a bush. "Of course he's not going to step out and say, 'I took Theodore! Come arrest me!' He would try to cover it up!" Simon whispered.

"I didn't know." Alvin stated, looking the other way.

"Well, we don't have proof so we can't take him to police. Well, we'll just have to keep looking." Simon started to walk in the other direction, and Alvin followed him.

* * *

"That was close." Andrew thought, wiping his forehead with his hand. "You ready, slave?" Andrew shouted to the door. "Hurry up!"

"I'm ready!" Theodore squeaked. "Where do you want me go?"

"Just… just… I don't know. Get in the truck without being seen… here, get in my shirt." Andrew snatched him up and shoved him under his shirt.

"I… can't… breathe… in here!" Theodore gasped for breath.

"I'm sorry." Andrew let him fall on the floor and he hit his head on the wooden surface.

"Ow…" Theodore rubbed the spot on his head where it hit the floor with his hand. "So how are we going without getting caught?" He inquired, standing up.

Andrew laughed at his pain. "To answer you're question, I have a pig costume… you can wear that." He replied.

Theodore shook his head. "I'm not going out in public in a pig costume!" He shook his head again and put his hands up in defense.

"Why? Walking out in public for you is no different." Andrew laughed at his own joke.

"That's not nice." Theodore said a little upset.

"Why else would I say that? I wouldn't want to compliment you." Andrew laughed. "Are you going to wear it or not?"

"What if I said no?" Theodore asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then… then you'd be in HUGE trouble, little guy." Andrew narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll wear that pig costume." Theodore bowed his head in defeat."

Andrew snickered and dragged Theodore to his closet. He pulled out a light pink pig costume. "Put this on over your clothes." Andrew handed the costume to him.

Theodore looked at the costume in disgust, but put it on anyway. "How do I look?" He asked, putting it on.

"Like an idiot. But it's an improvement." Andrew grinned. "Can you see?"

"Just fine. But people are gonna stare at me and think I'm a freak!" Theodore stomped his foot.

"Yeah… people probably won't like an anthropomorphic pig walking around." Andrew smiled. "Get in the truck, it's already started."

So Theodore walked to the rusty pickup truck and three old women and an old man looked at him like he was a serial killer.

"What?" Theodore knew what, but… why not?

"Oh, it talks!" Said one old woman.

"Come on, Samantha, let's get out of here!" The old man grabbed one of the old women, who was probably his wife.

"Right behind you, Howard!" Samantha ran as fast as a fat old woman could possibly run. It wasn't very fast.

Theodore shouted, "Wait! Can you help me?"

"They won't listen to you." Andrew grinned. "You're a chipmunk in a pig suit, it probably freaks the hell out of those people."

Theodore looked down on the ground. He walked to the pickup truck and got in.

"We better hurry or else I'll get in trouble again for being late for another lie detector test. If anyone asks," Andrew looked Theodore over, "which I think they will, just oink and I'll tell them you're my new pet pig."

"Okay." Theodore nodded and looked out the window and watched the houses and trees go by.

* * *

Alvin and Simon felt like they would _never_ find their baby brother again. They looked everywhere, and they haven't picked up any signals.

"What if the Theodore Finders don't work?" Alvin asked, looking at his Theodore Finder with narrowed eyes. "And we could've found him like hours ago if we weren't so dependent on them?

"I don't know if they work or not." Simon admitted. "Let's just hope so. Do you want to take a break now, Alvin? We can stop and get something to eat at McDonalds."

"Sounds good to me." Alvin nodded and smiled. He followed Simon to the McDonalds right across the street.

The place was practically deserted. The employees were even playing some game called 'Employees and Customers' where some employees would pretend to be a customer, order something, and pay for it like a real customer.

"Okay, customer, that'll be five dollars, please." A tall man behind the register said.

"Here is five dollars." An employee playing the customer grabbed his meal of a salad and coffee.

When they saw Alvin and Simon, they jumped for joy. "CUSTOMERS!" They shouted, running to give them both a hug.

Alvin and Simon laughed nervously. "Can we order something here?" Simon asked. "Or are we interrupting anything?"

"No, dearies, we're glad to take your order!" The employee playing customer laughed. "What would you like?"

"Just a couple of happy meals. We're not that hungry." Alvin told them.

"But you were starving earlier!" Simon turned to Alvin and glared.

"Well… I'm not that hungry now!" Alvin glared back. "Are you that hungry?"

"Not really. I have twenty dollars." Simon said. "Just give us some chicken nuggets or something."

"Would you like a toy?" The employee who wasn't playing the customer in their game asked, handing them a Barbie doll toy.

"We're boys." Alvin laughed. "Don't you think?"

"We ran out of boy toys." The employee/customer grinned sheepishly. "I bought them all."

"Oh…" Simon grinned, taking the meals and Barbie toys.

"I don't want a girl toy!" Alvin whined.

"Well, they ran out of boy toys, so if you don't want it throw it away." Simon said, throwing his away, not wanting his toy too much.

Alvin threw his away too and ate his chicken nuggets. "I hope Theodore is alright." He said, chewing slowly.

"Me too. I wonder where he is." Simon sighed.

* * *

At the police station, Andrew walked in and Theodore followed him looking like a dunce.

"Andrew, right this way." A policeman grabbed Andrew's big arm and started to lead him to a room, but stopped when he saw Theodore. "Um… um…"

"Oh, this is my pet pig, Dr. Oinks." Andrew gave 'Dr. Oinks' a big hug.

"Oink." Theodore said. It didn't sound like a pig at all.

"Why, hello there, Dr. Oinks." The policeman said. "Aren't you a cute pig?" He shook Theodore's hand. "Come with me, Andrew. One of the people think you did something bad."

Andrew nodded and smiled, following the policeman whose name was Ryan to the lie detector.

Theodore sat down in a chair near Andrew and made constant oinks. The others thought it was the funniest thing, for they were laughing their butts off.

"Ahem." Andrew cleared his throat and caught their attention. Ryan hooked him up.

"Andrew, I, Bob Weaver, believe that you have to do with the disappearance of Theodore Seville." Bob Weaver said.

"How long has he been gone?" Andrew asked.

"For a few days. It's leaving his family and friends worried sick." Bob replied.

"Why am I a suspect?" Andrew asked. He acted like he was innocent, and some of the others were beginning to second-guess.

"Ryan, are you sure we have the right Andrew?" Asked Eugene Pit, looking in Ryan's direction.

"He fits the description. He fits perfectly. And he seems to know who Theodore Seville is." Ryan replied.

"How do you know him?" Wesley Fried asked Andrew.

"Well, I met his brothers once at the lake near here not too long ago. They told me about themselves, and we became fast friends. I didn't even know he was missing." Andrew replied. "Whoever took him, I'd like to know and he's in trouble with me."

The police were shocked to realize that Andrew wasn't telling any lies. Well, it seemed as though he weren't.

"Are you sure this lie detector's not broken?" Eugene whispered to Wesley.

"I don't know. It worked yesterday for the bank robbers." Wesley replied.

"Either it's broken or else this guy's a really good actor." Ryan said, looking at the results.

Eugene rubbed his chin and thought. "Hmmm… is that possible?" He asked.

"Well, he passed." Ryan handed the Eugene and Wesley the results. "I guess he didn't."

**A/N: So he passed the lie detector test. Wow. That must be some broken lie detector test. Is he going to get away with this? Will Alvin and Simon _ever_ find their baby brother? Find out soon! And if I get a new reviewer, you'll get a long chapter! Yay! If I don't, it might be short. Boo! It depends on the non-reviewers. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there, people! Thanks for the reviews. I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sure you probably don't care anyway. But for those who DO care, here is an updated chapter of my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the chipmunks. I own people you don't recognize. I still don't own McDonald's either. But one day I might, when I get rich and have a billion dollars.**

Chapter 12

"Well, you can leave now." Ryan told Andrew, waving goodbye to him. "Have a nice day as well."

"Thank you, enjoy the sunshine!" Andrew waved and walked to the exit. As he was heading towards the door, Eugene and Wesley glared at him. "Come on, Dr. Oinks." Andrew smiled to Theodore and he followed Andrew to the truck.

"I have a bad feeling about 'Dr. Oinks'." Eugene stated, rubbing his chin. "Something tells me there really is no Dr. Oinks."

"Maybe it's those voices in your head that tells you that you're out of peanut butter when you have fifty jars left." Wesley grinned. "You fall for it every time. I don't know what says that, but you just run to the store and buy new peanut butter."

"Guys, guys, the lie detector said that Andrew wasn't lying. The lie detector never lies. Can we just drop it?" Ryan yelled.

"How do you know that the lie detector wasn't lying?" Eugene inquired.

"He does have a point." Wesley shrugged his shoulders. "What if that lie detector is lying? It's at least ten or fifteen years old."

"It's old fashioned, Ryan." Eugene put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "We need those hi-tech ones!"

"Let's ask for one!" Wesley jumped in excitement.

"The only thing I'm asking for is you guys off the force." Ryan rolled his eyes. "But we could use a new lie detector, and check Andrew again."

"We should've asked a question that he wouldn't lie to and see if it said he was lying or something." Wesley shook his head.

"Like, 'Do you have blond hair?'. " Eugene said. "Or something along those lines."

"But he'd think we're onto something." Wesley pointed out. "He'd think we're crazy."

"Or he'd think we'd want to sell him hair coloring!" Eugene laughed.

"Guys, knock it off. We're going to use a new lie detector and interrogate him again. We just need a new one." Ryan thought for a moment. "We should also get a search warrant to search his house."

* * *

Dave was waiting patiently at his house, waiting for Alvin and Simon to come back home with their baby brother. He even had Zachary look around town and see if he could find anything suspicious.

Dave was watching TV. There was _nothing_ on besides shows about magical ponies. "Maybe I should make it a law that there can't be any television shows about magical ponies. Too bad I'm not the president." He said to himself and sighed. He constantly looked at the door, hoping that all his sons would come bursting through the day. Oh, he could see it now.

"Maybe I should go to sleep." He thought, standing up and turning off the TV. It was getting pretty late, and he had trouble getting staying up, so he decided to go to sleep.

And he had another dream. Luckily it wasn't about magical ponies.

"_Dave!" His three sons shouted, running to his bed._

"_You guys! You're home!" He smiled, hugging them all. "Theodore, you're okay!"_

"_I am!" Theodore said, giving him a big hug. "Want to know what happened to me?"_

"_What?" Dave asked, grinning. He wanted to know what happened._

"_Well, you know how you guys thought it was Andrew?" Dave nodded. "It was… guess!" _

"_Dr. Seuss!" Alvin jumped up._

"_The president!" Simon guessed._

"_Who was it?" Dave asked._

"_It was –"_

There was a knock on the door and it brought Dave out of his dream. He shook his head and got up and looked at his clock. He had been asleep for two hours.

Walking to the door, he stepped on a piece of paper. It read:

Dear Dave Seville (my so-called best friend!!)

It is I, Pablo. I'm upset with you. How could you do that to me? After all I've done for you. And you make me go back to work!! I hate you!!

Sorry about that little… temper…. I just thought I deserved more love than this! Do you know how many friends I have? Five! Count them! FIVE! And it would've been… five plus three… um… I think it would've been seven if you didn't do that to me! SEVEN! Seven is better than five!

I'm terribly sorry. I just have anger problems.

Take care,

Pablo Smith, your friend.

Dave was getting lots of notes. He felt bad for being mean to Pablo but he deserved it.

Dave wondered if his dream was trying to tell him something. Quickly remembering that there was someone at the door (thanks to there furious knocking and screaming, 'DAVE SEVILLE!') he rushed over and answered the door.

"Hello, Mr. Seville. It is I, Zachary." Zachary shook Dave's hand.

"Did you find anything?" Dave asked, looking up to Zack.

"No, but do you have anything that might have any fingerprints from the suspect? Like a piece of paper or something?" Zack asked, walking in.

"I didn't invite you in!" Dave yelled. "Step back outside!"

Frightened, Zack took a step back.

"You are invited in." Dave opened the door farther to give Zack more room to come in. "Andrew did give me a note after he took Theodore away. It's on my kitchen counter." Dave grabbed the note from the fridge, next to Simon's note. "Here it is." He handed it to Zack.

"This is perfect! We'll go look for any fingerprints, check his fat fingers, and then he'll be caught!" Zack grinned to Dave. "Take care."

"See you later, Zachary." Dave waved and closed the door.

* * *

The employees at McDonalds wouldn't let Alvin and Simon leave. Instead, they kept them there and gave them free stuff.

"Why are you doing this?" Alvin asked. "We can't look for Theodore while you have us stuck here!"

"Who is this Theodore person?" The employee that played the customer asked.

"Our little brother! He's missing. We need to look for him." Simon said, looking very sad.

"Why must you be so sad, my son?" The employee playing employee asked, rubbing the top of Simon's head.

"YOU WON'T LET US LEAVE!!" Simon kicked the employee in the shin.

"OOF!" The employee rubbed his shin. "Don't you want our names?"

"No, our names are just fine. I like my name the way it is." Alvin crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, my name is Bill." Said the employee who played the customer in the game.

"And my name is Ted." The other employee told them.

"Bill and Ted, huh?" Simon asked.

"Yep." Bill said. "Do you want more fries?"

"NOOO!" Alvin moaned, hugging his stomach. "I can't eat anymore!"

"Here comes the train!" Ted said, putting the fry up to Alvin's mouth. "Choo, choo!"

"He said he didn't want anymore fries!" Simon growled.

"He's hungry!" Bill argued. "See?"

Simon sighed. "Why won't you let us leave?" He asked. "We just want to leave."

"You are the only customers to come by in DAYS!" Ted informed them. "If you leave, we won't have anymore!"

"Well giving us free food won't help." Alvin rolled his eyes. "You're just making the other employees work for nothing."

"What?!" The other employees stomped to where Bill, Ted, Alvin, and Simon stood.

"I've been working for hours!" Screamed a young woman who looked about nineteen. "I thought we were making money from lots of different customers!"

"Candi, it's not what you think!" Bill said. "These are our friends, Alvin and Simon."

"I think you two are giving them free food." Candi glared at Bill and Ted. "Am I right, you two chipmunks?"

"YES!" Alvin and Simon shouted. "They won't let us leave!"

"We're out of cheeseburger buns." A male employee walked into the room with an empty bag of buns.

"Well, our friends are hungry!" Ted shrieked. "How can they eat if we don't have anymore buns?"

"How can we make money if you're giving them free food?" A tall woman about 35 asked. Her nametag said Veronica.

"How can Alvin and I find our brother if you keep us here in McDonalds?" Simon asked.

"I don't know." Bill shook his head.

"Let them go." Said the employee with the empty bag. "Just let them leave, William."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Bill hated it when people called him by his real name.

"We could get sued!" Ted tried to assure Bill. "They'll notice that Alvin and Simon are missing and we'll get in trouble for kidnapping!"

"But we aren't kidnapping!" Bill stomped his foot. "We're feeding them. I'm sure that their parents or legal guardian would feel good about not having to worry about feeding them."

"Bill," Candi rolled her eyes, "the kids aren't even hungry. Leave them be. Let them go find their little brother like I've been hearing them wanting to do for hours."

"But what if we said no?" Bill asked. "I like them as friends. I want them here. They're the only customers we've had in days."

"Wrong. We had a full house yesterday and people had to stand outside for their turns." Veronica reminded him.

"Oh, yeah…" Bill remembered. "Oops. Well, you two best be on your way."

"Finally." Alvin said. "Come on, Simon. Every second counts. We'd better get going."

Simon nodded. He followed Alvin out the door. "Bye, Bill and Ted." He said coldly.

"Bye Alvin, bye Simon!" Bill and Ted waved.

"Now you two, you better find out how we're going to raise four hundred dollars worth of work that we made." Candi turned to Bill and Ted.

"Right on it!" They said, racing to the registers.

* * *

Andrew let Theodore out of the pig costume. "I'm going to go to McDonalds, maybe get something to eat." He said. "Have fun while I'm gone." He glared at him.

"Can you get me –" Theodore began, but Andrew quickly interrupted him.

"It's for me." Andrew got in his car.

Andrew drove down to McDonalds and saw Alvin and Simon walking out. He got out and walked over to them. "We meet again, huh?" He grinned. "You hungry? I can buy something for you."

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" They screamed.

"Sorry… did you just eat?" He questioned.

"A LOT!" Alvin told him. "They kept feeding us!"

"Maybe I'll go to Burger King instead." Andrew walked across the street to Burger King. "See you two later."

"Wait!" Alvin ran up to him. "Where do you live?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know that?" Andrew laughed. "You're cute."

"You know where we live." Simon pointed out. "I think it's fair that we know where you live. So where do you live?"

"Maybe I'll show you later." Andrew said. "For right now, how about you… I dunno… I'll take you guys to the park or something."

"We really shouldn't get in a car with someone we don't trust." Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"The park's over there." Andrew pointed to the park a mere thirty yards away. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because we believe that you kidnapped our little brother." Simon said. "If you kidnapped him, you'd probably kidnap us, too."

"Why would you even think it was me?" Andrew asked.

"Were you ever in a movie?" Alvin inquired, realizing that Andrew seemed to be an excellent actor.

"No, but do you really think I could?" Andrew asked. "I always wanted to be famous."

"A HA!" Simon smiled. "We caught you!"

"What do you mean?" Andrew giggled. "You two are great kids."

"We may be great, but we're great detectives too!" Alvin shouted. "You would probably go to high extents to be famous, so you kidnap our little brother! I'm sure you kidnapped lots of others, too, huh, Andrew? You probably kidnapped billions and billions of other children and forced them to work for you! You probably did that to be famous, huh, Andrew? Don't you? I knew you did it!"

Andrew blinked his eyes. "You really think I would do such a thing, Alvin?" He frowned.

"I know you would do such a thing!" Alvin shouted.

Pedestrians stopped to observe what was happening. Among those people was Dave, out to get something to eat.

"Andrew!" He whispered.

"Alvin, I promise you that I am a good person. Why would you think that I would do such a thing as kidnap an innocent child?" _And I thought these people were stupid!_ He thought.

Dave knew he had to do something. "Andrew!" He shouted angrily. "There you are!"

Andrew turned to Dave's direction. "This isn't good." Andrew whispered to himself.

**A/N: Can it be? Is Andrew getting caught? Let's hope so!**

**If you think maybe I should change my title (I hope if I do it won't cause confusion) please tell me in a review.**

**Oh, also, there's this forum (that I'm in!!) that Lord Narf made, and I would like people to check it out. Just go to 'Rockin' with the Chipmunks!' and check out the topic 'Theodore/Eleanor Romances, a forgotten subject?' Go check it out and tell me what you think. Do you think I should write one? I'm not forcing you but I would like people to.**

**I'll update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back again with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Also, I just realized that at the end of chapter 7 the dude with the mustache didn't show up. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: No, that's MY toilet plunger! In other words, I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks and/or related characters. If I owned them I'd be too lazy to do anything but brag about it. But I do own Andrew, all the police who seem to be the only other OCs beside the many in chapter one, everyone you don't recognize, and Frankie, my little toy chicken in a Frankenstein costume that does the chicken dance.**

**Man, that was a long disclaimer. Anyways, on to the story: **

Chapter 13

Andrew gulped. How could he be caught? He had kidnapped hundreds of other children, and he was never caught. But after thirty years of kidnapping, he was finally caught. _This can't be happening!_ He thought. _These people are supposed to be stupid!_

Dave was turning red as a tomato in rage. There were hundreds of people in the crowd who were walking by and decided to be nosey. Dave didn't really want them there, but he couldn't do much other than be angry.

Until he ran to Andrew and punched him right in the mouth.

"OWWY!" He shouted, holding his jaw. "How dare you hit an innocent man?"

"I doubt I just did." Dave said softly under his breath, wondering what to do next to the evil man before him.

Police swarm around the two adults, pushing Alvin and Simon out of the way for their own safety in case things got ugly.

Dave tackled Andrew, knocking him to the ground. Andrew's head hit the sidewalk hard, but not hard enough to do much harm. Andrew stood up and knocked Dave over, causing him to fall on the cement sidewalk.

Police grabbed Andrew and put handcuffs on him. "You have the right to remain silent, blah, blah, blah…" one said, leading him to the patrol car.

"I didn't do anything!" Andrew yelled, kicking his legs.

The policemen just ignored him and pushed him in the car. They closed the door and drove back to the police station.

Two other policemen raced to Dave and helped him up. "Are you okay, Mr. Seville?" One asked, and brushed off Dave's shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dave looked around. "Is he going to jail now?"

"First we need to find the kid, wherever he may be." The other told him, then went on and on about court stuff, jail, and everything like that.

Dave recognized that person immediately.

"Pablo?" He asked, looking at the policeman on his right, in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'm Pablo's cousin, Pedro." Pedro said.

Dave sighed. "Where is Pablo?" He asked Pedro. "Is he still mad at me? Does he really hate me?"

"He's at the police station. He's not that mad at you. He won't shut up about you, though. Dave Seville this, Dave Seville that, blah, blah, blah." Pedro shook his head.

Dave shook his head too. "I wonder where my son is." He wondered aloud. "Do you know where Andrew lives?"

"Yes, he lives on 555 Blobbleblubblebleebleblah Boulevard." Pedro replied.

"Try saying that ten times fast." The other policeman, Frank, laughed.

"Are you police going to search his house?" Dave asked hopefully. "Do you think Theodore might be there? I sure hope so. I wonder where he might be."

"He might be in Andrew's house on 555 Blobbleblubblebleebleblah Boulevard." Pedro pointed out. "555 Blobbleblubblebleebleblah Boulevard is where we're going to search first. Yep, sweet old 555 Blobbleblubblebleebleblah Boulevard."

"WE GET IT!" Dave and Frank shouted in Pedro's face, both very annoyed.

"Okay, okay, jeez, don't need to throw a tantrum." Pedro put his hands up in defense.

* * *

At the police station, Andrew was taking another lie detector test, with a brand new lie detector, as requested for the police force by Eugene and Wesley.

"What color is my underwear?" Wesley tested out.

"I don't want to know." Andrew shook his head. "I don't care what color your underwear is."

"He didn't lie!" Eugene called to Wesley.

"Obviously." Ryan shook his head.

"Now for the real questions." Wesley told him, pacing in front of Andrew while scratching his chin. "Did you kidnap the boy known as Theodore Seville?"

"No." Andrew stated plainly, glaring at Wesley.

Then loud beeps went off, and Wesley, Ryan, and Eugene covered their ears.

"HE LIED! HE LIED! HE LIED!" Eugene screamed. "HE LIED AND THE NEW MACHINE CAUGHT IT!"

"Don't state the obvious anymore, Eugene. It's annoying." Ryan shouted over the loud beeps.

"So you DID kidnap the boy known as Theodore Seville!" Wesley shouted in Andrew's face. "You sick man! How dare you kidnap ANYBODY?!"

"Are you sure this lie detector isn't broken?" Andrew questioned, staring at the different policemen, sweat pouring down his face.

"We just got it this morning!" Eugene informed him. "We tested it and everything! It's perfectly fine!"

"But as for you, you sick, twisted meany, you're going to court!" Wesley shouted. "And the judge is going to kick your butt!"

Andrew gulped. "But you guys have no proof! All you have a piece of junk for a lie detector!" He shouted.

"We so have proof!" Wesley pointed his finger at him.

"And don't call our brand new lie detector junk!" Eugene screamed angrily. "What did the lie detector ever do to you?"

Andrew sighed. "Blow my cover." He muttered sadly.

* * *

Pedro, Frank, Dave, Alvin, and Simon raced to 555 Blobbleblubblebleebleblah Boulevard. They saw a house obviously, but other than that they saw an old house. It wasn't new to Alvin and Simon, for they had seen it when they first encountered Andrew after Theodore had been kidnapped, so they weren't as surprised as Pedro, Frank, and Dave. They were surprised because it was an old, good-looking house.

Pedro led the way in. The inside wasn't as nice as the outside. It wasn't as bad as it had been though, before Andrew kidnapped Theodore and kept him as a slave.

"Theodore, are you in here?" Dave called, looking around the house.

"Dave?" Dave and the others heard Theodore's voice, and then tiny footsteps from the bathroom.

"THEODORE!" Alvin, Simon, and Dave said when they saw Theodore for the first time in days. Dave ran in for a big hug, burying his face in Theodore's hair.

"Aww, how cute is that?" Pedro asked Frank. "Isn't that the cutest?"

"Yes it is." Frank smiled.

Alvin and Simon joined the hug, and Pedro realized he had a camera and took a picture.

"Did you just use that camera?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want to miss the perfect opportunity." Pedro replied.

"That's not your camera." Frank glared at him.

"It's not? Is this your camera?" Pedro asked, handing Frank the camera.

"No." Frank told him, continuing to glare.

"Then whose camera is it?" Pedro inquired.

"The police station's." Frank shook his head. "It's for evidence, Pedro. Not to take cute little pictures of happy time hugs."

Pedro's face fell. Then he grinned again. "Happy time hugs! That sounds cool. Happy time hugs, happy time hugs, happy time hugs!" He sang.

"You might not be Pablo," Dave said to Pedro and rolled his eyes, "but you sure do act like him."

"No I don't!" Pedro argued.

"Come on, guys. We found the kid. He's in bad shape too." Frank pointed to Theodore.

"Look at the poor thing!" Pedro said. "It's got a huge bloodstain on its shirt and bruises all over! It doesn't look like it's had a bath in… in… DAYS!"

"He's not an it." Alvin told him, still hugging Theodore. "He's a he."

"Don't call him it." Simon glared at Pedro.

"I'm sorry." Pedro grinned. "Well, now we don't have to worry about it. HAPPY TIME GROUP HUG!"

Frank, Pedro, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave joined in a big huge hug.

* * *

"We knew you kidnapped the poor thing!" Wesley shouted angrily.

"Yes we did!" Eugene yelled. "And you cover it up! I knew there was really no Dr. Oinks!"

"Me too!" Bob said.

"Where'd you come from?" Ryan asked. "I thought you had a doctor's appointment about the pimple under your fingernail."

"They said it was just a pencil." Bob replied. "I came back through the whole in the ceiling."

"How can you confuse a pencil with a pimple?" Eugene asked. "Even I'm not that knocked up in the head."

"That was terribly disturbing." Bob shook his head. "Knocked up in the head? Ew."

"What's so icky about that?" Eugene inquired.

"You wouldn't understand." Wesley grinned, putting his hand on Eugene's shoulder.

Ryan shook his head. "Anyway, I wonder what Dave's gonna say when we tell him that Andrew did really kidnap Theodore." He wondered.

"Maybe he'll comment on our new lie detector!" Eugene grinned. "He'll be happy about it."

"We got a new lie detector?" Bob asked. "I didn't even realize it."

"Does anyone remember I'm here?" Andrew tried to get their attention.

"Yeah, we got a new one because the old lie detector was a piece of junk." Wesley said. "And it's the best thing in the world!"

"It's not even the newest version." Ryan groaned. "It dates back to 2002. It's just new because nobody else used it."

"Why can't we afford all the new stuff?" Eugene asked with woe.

"We can! It's just that those idiots are so greedy they don't wanna buy anything." Wesley complained. "Stupid dimwits."

"Don't call them dimwits! We can get fired." Bob warned him.

"AHEM!" Andrew shouted.

"What is it, big fat meany?" Bob asked.

"Everybody's so into that lie detector that they aren't paying attention to me!" Andrew replied.

"Yeesh, he's so self-centered!" Wesley rolled his eyes.

Eugene coughed and muttered, "Alvin!"

"Don't you dare diss Alvin!" Wesley barked at Eugene. "I'm his biggest fan!"

"The truth hurts, don't it Wesley?" Eugene laughed maniacally.

"You guys are scaring me." Andrew looked at them with horrified expressions.

"You're not the only one!" Bob and Ryan raced behind the chair Andrew was sitting in.

Wesley and Eugene got into a huge fight about whether Alvin was self-centered or not.

"You two are dweebs." Bob stated but went unheard because Wesley and Eugene were fighting too loud.

"Alvin is so not self-centered!" Wesley shouted. "He is so selfless and kind that I don't know why you even brought this up!"

"Oh really?!" Eugene growled. "I didn't even want this fight! That's why I coughed, or else I would've said, 'Just like Alvin!' or something!" Eugene shoved Wesley onto the floor.

"I'm his biggest fan and I'd never diss him!" Wesley shoved Eugene.

"Can you guys just drop it?" Ryan shouted. "Who cares if someone was self-centered or not? It's definitely not something to fight about."

"Yeah. You two are best friends! I don't even remember the last time you two fought." Bob waved his finger in a no-no manner.

"I do." Ryan shuddered at the thought. "They fought about whether Barney the Purple Dinosaur was a girl or boy."

"GIRL!" Wesley shouted.

"No, Barney is obviously a boy!" Eugene shouted. "I am Barney's biggest fan so I ought to know!"

Ryan sighed. "I just had to bring this up." He hit himself in the head. "Stupid me."

"So I go unnoticed. I feel so hated." Andrew shook his head sadly.

Eugene grinned. "You are so hated! I have just the punishment for you." He said.

Wesley walked over to Eugene. "What's the punishment, Eugene?"

Eugene whispered into his ear the punishment he had.

"Oh, God, that is the worst punishment EVER!" Wesley looked angry.

"Wait, there's more!" Eugene whispered more of his punishment in Wesley's ear.

"I'd never live that." Wesley shook his head. "You are one twisted freak, Eugene."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Gather around, Ryan, Bob, Wesley… I'll tell you his whole punishment!" Eugene grinned and told his evil punishment to his friends.

"Man, you are mean!" Ryan said when he was finished.

"I couldn't ever imagine that." Bob shook his head.

"It's fitting though, very fitting." Eugene said. "A man like Andrew deserves that kind of punishment. I'd love to see the look on his face when that happens."

"What are you freaks gonna do to me?" Andrew asked, and suddenly all the kindness they had witnessed before was gone. He was calling them freaks!

"You'll see." Wesley grinned. "You deserve this."

"It's a fate worse than death." Bob added.

"Oh, nothing's worse than death." Andrew shook his head.

"You'll see." Ryan said. "No one can stand that guy."

"Who?" Andrew glared at them.

"You'll see." Eugene laughed.

**A/N: I wonder just what Andrew's punishment will be. Cruel, I hope! There will be maybe one or two more chapters left. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I thought it'd get too long and I'd get too tired.**

**So, REVIEW! NOW! I SAID REVIEW! DO IT! PLEASE!! I'M DESPERATE! COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate it. This chapter will show Andrew's punishment and boy I think it's very funny! But it could be just me. Some of you might hate it so much. I lied in chapter 8. See if you know what I mean!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. For everything you do recognize, I don't own it. **

**Enjoy the story! **

Chapter 14

Andrew was so nervous. He hoped that the policemen didn't really mean that it was a fate worse than death. He began thinking of all the things that were worse than death while the four police talked among themselves.

First he thought of them giving them a death sentence then eating his body. That was worse than death because not only were they killing him, but also they were hurting him after he was dead.

But then he remembered that they said something about 'no one can stand that guy'. Maybe he had to spend time with the ugliest person alive. That would be easy, he just wouldn't have to look at that person! He had been around lots of ugly people in his lifetime, such as his father. Maybe they would make him spend time with his father! OH NOEZ!

He sure hoped it was something different. He would give anything if they would spare him of spending time with his father!

Wesley and Eugene were discussing what they would do while Ryan and Bob were talking about how diabolical Eugene's plan was. Soon Wesley and Eugene's discussion somehow mysteriously turned into a discussion about pencil shavings.

"I don't like the way they taste." Wesley said, grimacing at the thought of tasting pencil shavings.

"Me either!" Eugene agreed. "I'd rather eat mud."

"When are we going to follow through with that twisted plan of yours, Eugene?" Ryan inquired and grinned. "Sometime soon, right?"

"Sooner than you think!" Eugene told him and grinned. "A LOT sooner than you think."

"Well I think right now." Bob laughed.

"Oh… about that… yeah… it's not happening a lot sooner than now." Eugene said. "First I want to make sure the victim and his family get to watch!"

Andrew gulped. Not only were they giving him a fate worse than death, but also they were going to have the chipmunks and Dave watch him suffer a terrible fate! That would be humiliating.

* * *

Back at Andrew's house, the six were still hugging.

"Can we stop now? It's been an hour." Alvin asked. "Besides, Pedro, you smell bad."

"Alvin, that's not very nice." Dave warned him. "You could make Pedro cry."

"Do I care?" Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

"That very deeply offended me." Pedro sobbed and buried his face in Frank's shoulder. "Oh, Frank…" He wept.

"Great, now my shirt's all wet!" Frank glared at Alvin. "Now I'll have to clean my uniform."

Alvin laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"We can get you arrested for mocking a policemen!" Frank growled. "You will go to juvenile!"

Alvin immediately stopped.

"Well, we'll hug for five more minutes and then we'll stop." Pedro looked up. "Let's get to know each other more! I'll start. For starters I like to eat pumpkins."

"Such as pumpkin pie?" Simon inquired.

"NO! I like to eat pumpkins the way they are." Pedro shouted.

"So you just grab a pumpkin and eat it?" Theodore asked.

"DUH!" Pedro shook his head. "How hard is that to believe? I mean, my whole family eats pumpkins."

"Does that include Pablo?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." Pedro replied. "He likes pumpkins the best. Why, Grandpa Percy used to adore pumpkins."

"Do all the names in your family start with P?" Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Except for Pablo's mother, Redhead, yeah." Pedro nodded. "Pablo's mother was ugly."

"I wonder why your Uncle Peter married her." Frank wondered aloud.

"He didn't." Pedro admitted. "They never got married."

"That's a shame. Don't they love each other?" Frank questioned, looking at Pedro.

"No. They HATE each other. When they see each other they smash rocks." Pedro laughed at the image of his Aunt Redhead and Uncle Peter smashing rocks.

"Do they smash the rocks over each other's heads?" Dave asked, a little freaked out.

"No. They smash them with their feet and tell each other to go put tutus on." Pedro said with a smile.

"Your family is a little odd." Simon commented.

"I think your whole family is INSANE!" Alvin added.

"Sometimes I think that too." Pedro agreed. "Now it's your turn Frank! Tell us about yourself."

"I don't really feel like it." Frank yawned.

"Come on, I want to know about your sisters Angelina and Dinette!" Pedro whined, showing off his talent of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! My big sister Angelina has complete heterochromia and my baby sister Dinette wears sandals with socks on. Happy?" Frank asked, rolling his eyes at Pedro.

"What's complete heterochromia?" Pedro inquired to no one in particular.

"Heterochromia (also known as a _heterochromia iridis_ or _heterochromia iridium_) is an ocular condition in which one iris is a different color from the other iris (complete heterochromia), or where the part of one iris is a different color from the remainder (partial heterochromia or sectoral heterochromia). It is a result of the relative excess or lack of pigment within an iris or part of an iris, which may be inherited or acquired by disease or injury." Theodore said.

"He speaks like Wikipedia." Pedro commented. "I don't like people who speak like Wikipedia."

"Do you think we should leave now?" Dave asked. He was getting tired of waiting forever.

"Yeah." Pedro stood up along with everyone else. "Frank will drive us there in his squad car."

"Don't you have a squad car?" Alvin asked.

"I used to. I got it taken away from me for speeding." Pedro blushed.

Frank drove them to the police station and led them inside. There they met up with Wesley he went to get a drink of water.

"Hey, Wes!" Pedro waved to him. "Where's Andrew?"

Wesley rolled his eyes at the sight of Pedro. "He's in there, with Ryan, Bob, and Eugene." Wesley pointed to the room where Andrew and the others were waiting.

"Do I have to go in there?" Theodore asked nervously.

"If you're afraid of Eugene, I promise that he won't bite." Wesley smiled down to him.

That made Theodore even more scared than before.

"So Eugene's a WEREWOLF?!" He asked.

"No." Wesley laughed. "He's a human like you and me."

"Technically, he's not human, he's –" Pedro shoved Simon into the room before he could finish.

"Anyway, I'm not afraid of Eugene." Theodore glared up to Wesley.

"Really? Then who are you afraid of?" Wesley rubbed his chin, wondering who other than Eugene could scare somebody.

"It's Andrew I'm afraid of!" Theodore said. "What if he gets mad at me?"

"I promise you he won't get mad. He's a good guy." Wesley grinned.

"Oh, what a good boy he is, I wonder what got him into jail!" Frank stated sarcastically and pulled Theodore in the room.

"Ah, so there's the family!" Ryan smiled when he saw Dave and his sons. "But I thought there were three boys." Ryan rubbed his chin.

"Theodore's hiding behind Frank." Bob told him. "He doesn't want Andrew to see him."

"I told him he was a good guy!" Wesley shook his head. "But he doesn't listen to me."

"Wouldn't he of all people think he's a bad dude?" Eugene asked. "He was the one who was kidnapped after all."

"Don't most kidnapped kids die within an hour?" Bob questioned.

"Can everyone stop asking questions?" Alvin asked.

"Most kidnapped kids die within an hour; unless, of course, a big fat meany wants them as their slave." Ryan told them.

Eugene coughed and muttered, "Andrew!"

"You have a bad habit of whenever something comes to your mind, you cough and mutter his name/her name/whatever and cough again that needs to stop!" Wesley growled.

"At least you can't get mad at me because you're not his biggest fan!" Eugene laughed. He coughed and muttered, "That stupid fight about Alvin!"

"SEE?!" Wesley shouted.

"Can we just get to whatever we're going to do?" Ryan asked. "Eugene, when do you want to follow through with that twisted plan of yours?"

"Didn't you already say something like that in this chapter?" Bob asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." Bob blushed.

"Right now if you want." Eugene suggested.

The suspense was killing Andrew. He wanted to know what his punishment was, and how bad it was!

"YES RIGHT NOW WEEHEE!" Wesley shouted quickly and jumped and gave Dave a hug. "AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!" He asked him.

"I guess…" Dave muttered. "What exactly are we going to do?"

"You'll see exactly what we're going to do!" Eugene laughed. "Out into the hall!"

Eugene, Wesley, Ryan, Bob, Andrew, Frank, Pedro, Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked out into the hall and Eugene led them to a room. In front of the door was a placemat that read 'Clean Your Feet BEFORE Entering' so everyone wiped their feet on the placemat and walked in.

Andrew didn't find anything bad about that place. It was like a little house. Maybe they were going to make him live there instead of a cell. But he didn't know what lay ahead.

"We have to wait for him to get home." Bob stated. "That should be maybe four minutes. He usually gets here at 8:32 on the dot."

"Who?" Andrew asked.

"You'll see. If we tell now it'll ruin the surprise!" Eugene grinned. "Let's sit down and wait for him to get home."

"Who lives in a jail besides prisoners?" Alvin whispered to Simon and Theodore.

Everyone grabbed a chair and sat down. The room had five chairs, all red armchairs, and there were three doors.

Behind one door was a bathroom. Behind another was a bedroom. And behind the last was a kitchen.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Wesley whined two seconds later.

"Not too much longer." Eugene said.

"We're not all gonna fit in those chairs." Andrew pointed out.

"Andrew's right." Ryan said. "We'll all just have to sit on the floor and wait. It wouldn't be fair if someone got in a chair and no one else did." So everyone sat on the floor and waited for the mystery person to come home.

Andrew shook nervously. He hoped that it wasn't a man who would beat him up or something.

Then they heard some humming outside the door. The person was opening the door with groceries in two brown shopping bags. He opened the door and Eugene whispered to the three other police, "He's home!"

The person walked in the room. Dave rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Pablo screamed. "Dave, is that you?"

"Yeah!" Dave smiled.

"YAY!" Pablo dropped his groceries and ran to give Dave a hug.

"Uh, you broke the eggs." Wesley pointed to the yellow liquid poured all over the floor near the brown shopping bags.

"Oops." Pablo let go of a horror-stricken Dave and began to clean up the mess.

"Um, Pablo, I know you know we hate you, but would you please do us a favor?" Eugene asked.

"As long as it has nothing to do with my mother, then okay." Pablo smiled.

"It's about Andrew, who's right there." Eugene pointed to Andrew sitting on the floor.

Andrew thought, _Oh, no_.

"What do you want me to do, fellow police officers?" Pablo asked, glaring at Andrew.

"You know Dave's son, the one that went missing, right?" Eugene inquired.

"Yeah." Pablo replied.

"Well, Andrew is the one that kidnapped him. Would you please do such a simple thing as this?" Eugene whispered to Pablo what he wanted Pablo to do.

"That sounds so fun!" Pablo clapped his hands.

"Well, we best be on our way." Eugene waved. "But first…" he tied Andrew to a chair. "There, that's good. We'll be going now. Are you sure you can handle this?" Eugene asked Pablo.

"It's really easy!" Pablo squeaked. "I do it all the time, subconsciously of course."

Eugene nodded and he and his four friends laughed. Dave was confused. "What exactly are we doing, anyway?" Dave asked Eugene.

"It's a fate definitely worse than death!" Bob laughed. "We're locking Andrew in Pablo's house FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!"

"You guys are sick." Dave shook his head and smiled.

Pablo was having fun with Andrew. "So there I was, eating Salt and Vinegar chips, when all of a sudden _Leave it to Beaver_ was on! So, as I was watching it, I ran out of chips so I went to the store and bought some new ones!" Pablo laughed. "Weird, I know."

Andrew sure knew that his punishment was worse than death. He couldn't stand Pablo. He was only locked in for a couple of seconds and he already wanted to kill Pablo.

"I like skeletons and mummies. Mummies used to invade my dreams. They convinced me that square crackers were possessed." Pablo laughed. "It's a good thing I don't eat them anymore."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "You are weird." He muttered.

"My cousin Polly has two dogs named Puppy and Popeye. She feeds Popeye his favorite food. Guess what it is!" Pablo shook Andrew.

"Spinach?" Andrew asked.

"No, silly, cat food!" Pablo laughed. "I'm sure that we are going to be great friends, huh, Andrew?"

"Best of friends." Andrew rolled his eyes, but inside, he was thinking, _This is so evil of the police!_

**A/N: How did you like it? Did you even like it at all? I expect some reviews. I won't update until I see at least one review! Oh, BTW, I got that 'heterochromia' definition from Wikipedia. YAY ME!**

**So, how about them reviews? Why aren't you reviewing? REVIEW. NOW. I MEAN IT. IF I DIDN'T WHY WOULD I BE YELLING AT YOU FOR NOT REVIEWING?! NOT REVIEW IT! IF I HAVE TO SAY IT ONE MORE TIME THEN... THEN... I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU WON'T LIKE IT! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, here's the last chapter. FINALLY. I was going to update yesterday, but something came up and we had to go somewhere. Thank you for the reviews, and please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Chipmunks=not mine. Dave=not mine. Andrew=MINE DO NOT TOUCH!!! All policemen=mine. McDonalds:not mine.**

Chapter 15

The Seville family walked into their house. Theodore was glad to be home. He was also glad to be with his family, and that Andrew was getting punished for being a big fat loser whiney baby.

Dave smiled and turned to Theodore. "What would you want to do today, Theodore?" He asked.

"We'll do whatever you want, you name it." Alvin added.

"Except fly to Ireland." Simon said. He was in no mood to go to Ireland.

"How about we go to McDonalds?" Theodore suggested. "Andrew used to go a lot and he'd never bring me back anything."

Alvin and Simon shook their heads. "NO!" They shouted. "NEVER!"

"What's wrong with McDonalds, guys?" Dave inquired.

"There were these two dudes, Bill and Ted, that wouldn't let us leave!" Alvin replied.

"They kept feeding us!" Simon added. "Even when we were full they'd keep feeding us."

"They even gave us girl toys!" Alvin told Dave. "They were weirdoes! I never want to go back there again!"

"We can go to a different one." Dave reminded him. "They're all over the place." That was one thing that he was sick of.

Alvin and Simon smiled. "Oh yeah." They remembered at the same time.

* * *

At the police station, Eugene and Wesley were hanging out with Pablo and Andrew, laughing their heads off.

"Come on, you gotta let me go!" It may have been one of the first times that Andrew cried. "I'll pay you all the money I have!" He sobbed.

"HOW **DARE** YOU BRIBE THE POLICE?!" Pablo asked. "That's just sick! Anyway, last week at Wal-Mart, there were these puppies there."

"They don't allow puppies in Wal-Mart." Andrew growled.

"They were seeing-eye dogs." Pablo informed him. "When I pet one it bit me, so I sued the blind person. It was fun."

"You sued an innocent blind person?" Wesley questioned. "That's not nice."

"Actually, I think I sued the seeing-eye dogs. I got square crackers from them, but I gave them to the blind person. Like I told Andrew, mummies used to invade my dreams and tell me that square crackers were possessed and if I ate one I'd turn into a slug." Pablo sighed. "I miss those dreams."

"When did you stop having them?" Eugene inquired.

"Last night was the last time I had one." Pablo sobbed.

* * *

Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were walking to McDonalds because Dave didn't have anymore gas. Luckily, they didn't go to the one with Bill and Ted.

"What do you want, guys?" Dave asked as they stood in line.

"Can I have the most expensive thing on the menu, whatever it is?" Alvin looked at the menu board.

"Last time you had that super size juice you got sick and threw up." Dave reminded Alvin. "I'll just get you a cheeseburger."

"BUT I WANT THE JUICE!" Alvin stomped his foot.

"I'll get you the small." Dave assured him.

"I want the super size!" Alvin shouted.

Dave, Simon, and Theodore were getting very embarrassed. Alvin was attracting unwanted attention, and some people were getting very angry. That included the faculty.

"Sir, if your kid doesn't shut up, we'll have you kicked out." The manager warned.

"Hear that, Alvin?" Dave hissed. "If you don't shut up, we might get kicked out!"

"Get me the super size juice and I'll shut up!" Alvin screamed.

Dave sighed. "What do you want, guys?" He asked Simon and Theodore.

"I'll just get a salad and some water." Simon replied.

"Can I get a double cheeseburger, large fries, a coke, and a super huge sundae?" Theodore asked.

"If you don't get sick afterward." Dave laughed.

They waited ten minutes in line because a man wouldn't make up his mind at what he wanted.

"I want the salad, no, the snack wrap, wait no, I'll get the McFlury™, no!" He wouldn't make up his mind.

"Sir, please just pick something." The cashier said impatiently.

"It's not my fault I'm not hungry!" The man glared.

"Then why are you here in the first place?!" The cashier shouted.

"It's a free country!" The man protested.

"Well, I hope you know the meal isn't free. You're just wasting money buying things you don't even feel hungry for!" The cashier retorted.

The man gasped. "Why I never!" He stormed out the door.

"Finally." Everyone moved up in the line and cheered.

That time everyone knew what he or she wanted. Soon it was Dave's turn to order.

"Can I get a cheeseburger meal with a root beer, please? And a super size juice, too. Then some salad and a side of water." Dave ordered.

"What kind of dressing?" The cashier asked.

"No dressing!" Simon replied.

"Is that all?" The cashier inquired.

"And then a double cheeseburger, large fries, a coke, and a super huge sundae, please." Dave added.

They stood and waited while they waited for their food.

"I'm sorry," the cashier told them, "we're out of juice."

"NOOOOOO!" Alvin wailed. "I like the juice!"

"I think it got recalled for having lead in it, so we're not allowed to sell it anymore." The cashier added.

"That's probably why you got sick, Alvin." Dave pointed out. "I'll just get you a cheeseburger meal with a coke."

"Fine!" Alvin shouted. "But I won't like it!"

When they got all their food, they sat down at a booth. Alvin ate his food and acted like it was choking him.

"You don't want to make them think you're choking, Alvin." Simon informed him. "See those choking signs over there? Do you want them to give you CPR?"

Alvin shook his head, desperately trying to get rid of the image of some guy who worked at the restaurant performing mouth-to-mouth on him.

"I'm so glad that I'm back with you guys." Theodore grinned. "I hated being Andrew's slave. He wouldn't give me anything to eat."

"Did you starve to death?" Alvin asked.

Simon rolled his eyes. "If he did, would he be here?" He asked Alvin. "Prolly not, huh?"

"I guess not." Alvin shook his head, continuing to eat his food that didn't consist of the super size juice.

"We're so glad to have you back, Theodore." Simon smiled.

"Very glad." Alvin smiled, too. "We're happy that you're not with that meany, too."

Dave laughed. "I wonder how Andrew's doing with Pablo."

"Probably not too good." Theodore said.

"I'll bet a dollar that he's crying like a baby!" Alvin said, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Can we go see him?" Theodore asked Dave.

"We'll see. Finish eating, first." Dave replied, taking a sip of his root beer.

"Hurry up and finish that huge sundae of yours." Alvin told Theodore. "The sooner the better!"

"But I don't want to get a brain freeze!" Theodore scowled.

* * *

Andrew was very angry. He should've never kidnapped Theodore. He should've minded his own business and he wouldn't have been listening to Pablo's talk about kittens who robbed his house of his laptop.

"So I shot at them with my Nerf gun, but that succeeded and they ran off with it to the park. I followed them and told them they could have it if they let me have one of them for a pet. They scratched up my face and ran away." Pablo told the three, Andrew, Wesley, and Eugene.

Then they heard a knock at the door. "Who's there?" Pablo asked.

"It's me!" Ryan called.

"Coming!" Pablo raced to the door and answered. "Come on in, Ryan, Bob! Oh, and the Sevilles!"

Andrew sighed.

Everyone came in and sat on the floor.

"Nice of you to drop by, Dave! What brings you here?" Pablo asked.

"I just came by to see how you're doing, and how Andrew's doing." Dave replied.

"Not too good." Eugene replied. "Pablo's as happy as ever with a friend to hang around with, but Andrew is as depressed as could be."

"Why, he hasn't said a thing since… two minutes ago!" Pablo looked at Andrew with concern in his eyes.

"You know, Andrew never apologized to Theodore for being a bully!" Eugene pointed out.

"I don't think he needs to, does he?" Wesley rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, I think Theodore deserves an apology. So does the whole family." Bob said, glaring straight at Andrew.

"Whatever." Andrew rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Ryan pressed on.

"For being a big bully." Andrew continued.

"And?" Pablo forced him to go on.

"And kidnapping you." Andrew growled.

"And?" Everyone glared at him.

Andrew winced from all the glares. "And holding you as my slave and beating you!" Andrew cried.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Pablo screamed angry. "You evil man!"

"We already know, Theodore told us that already." Simon said.

"But it's still not very nice." Pablo crossed his arms. "You deserve a scolding!"

Andrew sobbed loudly and shouted, "WHY ME?!"

* * *

The rest of the day, Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore did whatever Theodore wanted. They went to the park, the movie theater, and then went to get ice cream.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Dave asked his boys.

"Yeah!" They replied, licking their ice cream.

"I wonder what Pablo's doing to Andrew now." Simon wondered aloud. "I know we say that a lot, but I believe Andrew deserves what he's getting, and maybe even more, no matter how cruel and inhumane it is."

"Are you kidding? He deserves WAAAAAAY more than he's going through." Alvin narrowed his eyes. "But it's the worst punishment the police have to offer. If only they could dip in hot lava and burn him to a crisp, let him live, then force him to be Pablo's friend, then maybe he'd deserve that. I think maybe that's a little too humane for the crime he did, though."

Dave sighed. "There are people who do things ten times worse though and just get life in prison." He said. "Andrew could've done worse things, actually."

"Like what?" Alvin questioned.

Dave didn't feel comfortable answering, so he didn't. He ignored Alvin's question.

"LIKE WHAT?!" Alvin yelled.

"Nevermind, guys." Dave shook his head. "Is everyone done eating their ice cream?"

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Good. Let's walk home." Dave led the way home.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was watching television, laughing to themselves.

"That joke was so funny!" Alvin laughed.

"Very funny!" Simon agreed, laughing with Alvin.

Dave wanted to say something, but he was laughing too hard.

"What was with that joke? It's not that funny." Theodore remarked.

Everyone gasped, and Dave suddenly stopped laughing. "It was too funny!" Alvin said.

Simon recited the joke. "Why did the hamster cross the street?" He said.

Alvin interrupted. "To get some pie!" Everyone laughed so hard they all got tummyaches.

Well, everyone except Theodore.

"And that's funny because?" Theodore didn't get it.

Then they all realized that the joke made no sense. "Why were we laughing anyway?" Dave wondered aloud.

"I have no clue." Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

Dave looked at the clock. "Oh, it's time for bed, fellas." He informed them.

Alvin huffed. "But I don't want to go to bed NOW!!" He screamed.

"Alvin!" Dave warned. "It's time to go to bed!"

"Come on, Alvin." Simon pulled him to their bedroom.

Alvin reluctantly followed.

Soon they were all asleep except Theodore. He had woken up at least four or five times from nightmares about evil Andrew. He dreamt of the worst parts with Andrew, like when Andrew took his anger out on him, or made him to go to the police station _in a pig suit_, or when Andrew had knocked him out with the baseball bat.

_How am I ever going to get to sleep?_ He thought to himself.

He got out of his bed. He walked cautiously to Andrew's bed and tried to shake him awake.

"WHAT LEPRECHAUN?!" Alvin shouted, then looked around. He blushed and started giggling.

"I'm not a leprechaun." Theodore glared.

"No, it was a bad dream. It was about a leprechaun trying to steal our car. What's wrong, Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"I can't get to sleep." Theodore complained.

Simon, who was awake too, walked over to Alvin's bed. "You can't? Why?" He inquired.

"I'm having nightmares about ANDREW!" Theodore frowned. "It keeps waking me up."

"I thought this was going to happen." Simon scowled. Then his expression softened. "It's okay, Theodore. Just remember that those nightmares aren't real and they can't hurt you."

"But they keep waking me up!" Theodore complained. "I've woken up five times. And each time I have a hard time falling back asleep."

Alvin and Simon looked at each other. "Here," Alvin moved over, "you can sleep with me."

"Thank you, Alvin." Theodore smiled.

Simon climbed in too.

"Who said you can sleep here?" Alvin scowled.

"ME!! Now move over." Simon pushed him over.

"Don't you dare push me!" Alvin glared. "You have your own bed!"

Simon hit Alvin in the head with his pillow. "Shut up before we wake up Dave!" Simon hissed.

"If he does wake up, it'll be all your fault for screaming at me and getting in here when you obviously have your own bed!" Alvin pushed him.

Simon's face turned red. "I HATE YOU!!" He shouted.

"I hate you too!" Alvin growled.

Theodore shook his head. "Maybe I'd be better off sleeping in my own bed." He muttered.

"ALVIN! SIMON! GO TO SLEEP!" Dave shouted.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! As you can see, unless your blind, but I don't know why you'd be on anyway if you were blind, but anyway, as you can see, I use some of your suggestions. Andrew's punishment was at first going to be sent back in time to caveman times, really, but I must say that you people come up with some pretty good ideas. That's I roll down teddy bear lane! **

**Please ignore that last statement.**

**I will be writing new stories soon, but for now, please review. I shall be nice now and not scream at you for not reviewing. **

**I changed my mind. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW! I MEAN IT! URGH! **

**And please vote in my poll while you're at it. PLEASE! It's my first poll!**

**And this is my first finished story! I can't believe it's over! YAY!**

**REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND VOTE IN MY POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
